Listen To Your Heart
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Quinn Fabray's biggest regret is breaking up with Rachel Berry after graduation but with ten years past, an entire country between them, being different relationships and children; they met after this time in the form of their ten year high school reunion. Will Quinn admit the reason behind their breakup? Will buried feelings resurface or remain buried and in the past? G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Listen To Your Heart ch. 1

* * *

 _I hate you, Quinn Fabray!_

That was the last thing that she yelled at me with tears steaming down her beautiful face before slapping me across the face as she walked out of my life for good. My heart broke in that instant but I knew that I was doing the right thing even though it was killing me on the inside because I had promised her that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I wish that I had been born a boy instead of a freak and it doesn't help that I had to hear the exact same from my hypocritical father that he wished that I had been born a boy. He had had to be saddled with the abomination of my mere existence and wish that my mother had aborted me if he knew what the end result of the pregnancy would be so I would sully the Fabray name. My parents had tried to keep my secret under wraps so the only one that knew about my secret was my parents and my doctor so I had to be extra careful when I had to shower with the squad.

I had to deal with the surprise erections that would spring up without warning and it didn't help when Brittany and Santana would use the showers for extracurricular activities. Dad would always tell me that my friends were sinners and that I shouldn't associate with them so they wouldn't put any uncouth ideas into my head. He would always tell me that touching myself in the sexual nature was a sin and it was straying from the path that God had lay out for me to follow but I couldn't see the big deal or why God had a problem with homosexuals. I have been friends with Santana and Brittany for years and they have always had my back when I needed them and surprisingly I'm good friends with Kurt although sometimes it feels he's using me as his personal project. When I was fifteen, I had to wear these compression short underneath my clothes so no one would find out about my cock but then one day I ended up waking up later than I normally do causing me to forgo putting them on.

 _I threw on my clothes as fast as I could before reaching for my backpack and my car keys on my way out the door. I heard Mom yell something to me but I couldn't afford to asked what she needed to tell me as I broke a few laws on the way to make it on time but unfortunately I was late regardless as Mr. Peterson chewed me out in front of the entire class. Embarrassment washed over me as I sat down in the back and the shitty day continued as I forget to put my homework at home for AP Calculus and I failed my AP History. When I thought that the day couldn't get any worse, I'm proven wrong when I forgot my wallet at home so I couldn't paid for lunch and had to go hungry as the day ended with Coach Sylvester running us ragged while the unfortunate duty of having to hold Santana. It gave me a rather clear of her black thongs as it stirred something in my lower regions and I had to go through practice uncomfortably with an erection but thank God that no one was none the wiser about it as I made a beeline for the bathroom._

 _I hid them there until the last girl left. I was so sure that everyone had headed home as I stripped down to my birthday suit and turned on the shower, gripping the base of my hardened cock as I ran my hand along my length. I was so lost in my own pleasure that I didn't hear someone's voice or the footsteps getting closer and closer until the curtain of my shower being pulled back as I let out the most girlish scream in my life to come face to face the shocked faces of my soon-to-be ex-friends. I knew that they saw my cock and were disgusted by me as they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore, slumped down the wall of the shower stall to hide my erection from me but the last thing that I had expected was a hand in front of me to see the Latina with a softened expression on her face. I was hesitant to take it at first as I looked at Brittany was smiling reassuringly as she offers her hand to me as well._

 _I took their hands as they helped me onto my feet and I knew that they had questions for me but they didn't bombarded me with them like I had expected them to as I shyly hide my erection with my hands as much as possible._

 _"Who knew that you were hiding that kind of heat, Q" Santana said smirking. "Don't hide from us, Quinnie. This just mean that we can have all kinds of fun, right Santi" Brittany said bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitedly._

 _"Looks like Mini Q likes that idea, Britt-Britt" Santana said as my cock twitch at the proposition. "What do you say, Q? Wanna get down and dirty with us"_

After that day in the locker-room, it brought the three of us a lot closer and I became more confident in myself but I broke the friends with benefit with them because I could tell that Santana was falling more and more in love with Brittany. The last thing that I wanted was to stand in their way but I think for the most part, Latina has been didn't need much help in that department but luckily she's gotten her shit together over the years since graduating McKinley. I never expected to fall in love with the most overly opinionated, stubborn as a mule, high-maintenance girl that I have ever met but when she opened her mouth to sing, it's like hearing a angel sing. I knew in that moment that I had to have but she was going out with the quarterback of the pathetic football team, Finn Hudson and honestly I couldn't see what she saw in him as the boy was as dense as a brick wall.

Rachel tried several times to befriend me several times and every time I opened my mouth, something mean and insulting or something stupid came out of my mouth and this went on for about a year but for some reason, she just kept offering her hand in friendship. It wasn't until we had to do a project for Chemistry that we got closer and started a friendship together but I knew couldn't have her over at my house since Dad had a serious grudge against the diva's dads. It turned that Dad and the angel's Dad LeRoy were friends from middle school all the way until their first year of college as they both went to Ohio State University and that's where Mr. LeRoy met Mr. Hiram. As time went on, they fell in love and Mr. LeRoy spent less time with Dad which he blamed Mr. Hiram for as his hate for the short Jewish man grew when his best friend quit the football team.

Dad would go and go about how his friend was led astray and how his former friend could've been in the NFL right if he hadn't be turned into a homosexual as I wished that I had say something back then. I met LeRoy and Hiram and see how much of a loving relationship that they have as I wish for that kind of relationship while they welcomed me with open arms and warm smiles. I spent a lot of time in the Berry residence as they treated me like I was part of the family as they often tell me that they think I'm a better fit for their daughter than her then boyfriend as it felt like they knew about my feelings. I tried to be good friends to Rachel when Finn had done or say something oafish to upset her and I knew that I couldn't have her in that way so I made myself believe that I was content with just being her best friend which I did for about six months.

I couldn't stand by and watch the girl that I loved with someone as undeserving as Finn Hudson so I serenaded the diva in front of the entire school with my guitar, confessing my love her. I didn't care about the consequences cause I knew that it would mean that m parents would find out but as along as I had the diva by my side and surprisingly she returned my feelings as she had broken up with the quarterback months ago. It wasn't easy but it was worth it as Dad found out what I had done and he was so disgusted by me making a fool out of myself and how he's never been more disappointed in me followed with telling me to break up with Rachel or else. I walked out the place that was my home for the last sixteen years, taking as much of my stuff as I could stuff into two duffel bags before driving to Santana's place and her parents were gracious enough to allow me to live with them.

It was a weight off of my shoulders to be no longer living under such a stifling environment and I could just be me as it was a complete one-eighty living with the Lopez' as they liked me well enough as I spent a lot time there over the years, treating me like a second daughter. I think that Mr. and Mrs. Lopez like the influence that I have on their daughter but who knows and they were accepting of my relationship with Rachel who they saw a lot of. The tiny diva was more upset about my being kicked out than I was and I had to talk out of going over there to give my parents a stern lecture but it was nice to know that I have people looking out for me. Things at school weren't any different as we got a few people whispering and pointing at us but it wasn't too bad but I did have to deal with Finn trying to convince Rachel that she was just confused and that they were meant to be together.

The angel would thawed his advances for months until the quarterback changed his tactics as he would make comments or corner me when we weren't together, telling me that I wasn't good enough for Rachel as I was only holding her back. As much I hated it, Finn's word got to me and I didn't want to believe him but I couldn't help the doubt that I was feeling and I couldn't tell her this as it would only make her worry about me. In the end, I was too much of a coward to stand by herself while she made a name for herself in New York because I thought that I would lose to one of those perfect performing arts student or someone with normal anatomy. I took the selfish route by breaking up with Rachel before she had the opportunity to break my heart so she could be could be with someone that could give her more than I ever could, someone that's on her level.

 _The night of high school graduation at Puckerman' Grad Night Party was the night I would end our relationship and I had a bottle of liquid courage or several of them before going into to search her. After about an hour of searching for the tiny diva, I found her on the makeshift dance floor with Brittany as I took in her appeal of a black dress that hugs her curves deliciously and my no-so-little friend agreed with me. We locked eyes, she added a little sway to her hip as she made her way over towards me and it took all of my willpower not to take her right then and there, not caring who saw us. Before I could say anything, Rachel grabbed me by the neck to mesh our_

 _lips together as desire washed over my body as her tongue probed my lips apart and I could taste the alcohol and a bit of strawberries. I heard a few cat-calls and wolf whistles but I ignored them as I looked into those hypnotic chocolate brown eyes as she looked at me with desire and lust but there was love and adoration as well although I knew it wouldn't last long. Before I could get the words that I needed to say out, Puckerman came up behind me as he wrapped his arm around my neck, nearly chocked me to death with a beer in his hand._

 _"Fabray! You made it!" Puck cheered._

 _"Can you not yell in my ear, Puck?" I said pushing him off of me._

 _"Don't be like that, Fabray. We're bros and we need to get shit-faced together" Puck said downing the beer in one gulp._

 _"Yeah, I rather not. Come on Rachel" I said taking her by the hand._

 _I led her up the stairs into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind us then resting my forehead against the closed door as I really don't want to have this conversation but it needed to happen. The last thing that I needed right now was to have any kind of interruptions as I turned around to talk to my girlfriend then the next thing that I knew was finding myself on my back on the bed. Rachel reached behind her, unzipped the dress that she was wearing to reveal the sexy ruby red lingerie as it stirred my cock to life before she straddled my thighs, grinding her core against it. She lowered herself on to me as she kissed along my jaw up to my ear before nibbling on it._

 _"Make love to me, Quinn" Rachel husked out._

 _That was all that it took for the floodgate to open up as I made love to her like it was the last time and I knew that it would be so we made love until the early hours of the morning. I knew that I only made things that much harder but I couldn't stretch things any longer so when I woke up to find Rachel drawn invisible shapes on my hip with a lazy smile on her lips._

 _"Rachel?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"We need to talk" I said swallowing thickly._

 _"What's wrong, sweeetie?" Rachel asked frowning slightly._

 _"I don't know how to say this but… we need to break up"_

 _Rachel stiffened at what I said then she sits up, facing away from me._

 _"Did I do something wrong? Wasn't I enough last night?" Rachel whispered softly._

 _"You were more than enough and what happened last night was perfect. I will treasure it always but I don't think that this is going to work out between us" I said running my hand through my hair._

 _"Is-Is there someone else? Did I mean anything to you?!" Rachel asked angrily._

 _"No one else and you mean everything to me" I shot back. "I wouldn't have dated you for the last two years if you meant nothing to me!"_

 _"Oh please, you don't think I see how all the other girls drool over you and you eat up the attention but you're not hot shit, Quinn!"_

 _"I never said that I was and I don't noticed those girls"_

 _"Yeah right and you probably sleeping with them behind me but you know what, screw you. I never want to see you ever again and I hate you Quinn Fabray" Rachel said slapping me across the face._

I woke up a start before sighing quietly, running my hand through my hair as I rolled onto my back when a cry fills the room from the baby monitor as the body next to mine shifts slightly. I looked the naked form of my girlfriend/baby mama Danielle Taylor or Dani for short, and I let out another sigh as much as I love the blue haired singer, it was more of the love that I have for someone like Santana or Brittany. The only reason that we're together now is because our agents thought that it would be good for both of our careers if we pretended to date but my feelings for a certain Broadway never went away no matter buried deep inside they are. Dani is an up and coming singer on the raise and we met at one of the clubs that I spin at as we struck up a conversation, hitting it off instantly and after a few drinks, I brought her back to my place for a little bump and grind.

When we woke, it turns out that the paparazzi took a pictures of us leaving the club together and made it seem like we were dating as it wasn't long that our agents told that we should play along with it as it would be good publicity for us. The singer and I get along well enough and we kept up the ruse for nearly four years now but the last thing that either one of expected was when we found that Dani was pregnant. She was scared of being a mother as her own parents blew a gasket when they found her making out with a girl in their basement and she left with guitar, never looking back but I promised her that I would be there every step of the way. That was nearly a year ago and Ryan Charlie Fabray was born as it was the best day of my life when I got to hold my daughter in my arms for the very first time. She was perfect with ten little fingers and ten toes as I pushed myself out of bed to check up on her to find my daughter, standing in her crib with tears streaming down her face as I pulled into my arms.

I rocked her back and forth in the rocking, singing 'Defying Gravity' softly as in a matter of seconds, Ryan's sleeping sounding against my chest as I don't know why she loves that song so much but it never fails to put a smile on her face. After the breakup with Rachel, I moved out to California because it was the furthest away from New York as possible and there was no way that I would run into her. Santana's parents were supportive of my decision and they were that their daughter had managed to get her act together as she moved with me to become a pediatrician and as the Latina would deny it, she has a soft spot for children. They managed to find an affordable apartment for us to share and I didn't want to go school so I got a waitress job while honing my Deejaying skills as I tried out for several clubs and got shot by every single one of them.

I didn't let that stop me and it was nearly a year and an half of moving out here that I applied for this new club that opened up that the owner decided to try me for a week and if I could do a good job that I could become the resident DJ. To say that kill it would be a hundred percent accurate as the people loved my mash-ups as well as the original music that I created as Rhythm Nation became one of the most popular club on the LA night scene. I keep tabs on my ex-girlfriend to find out that she's doing rather well for herself as she made it to Broadway like she said that she would and now has made a few guest appearance on several television with a possible permanent spot on this fantasy show called Assassin's Strike. I heard about her marriage to Brody Weston from Kurt and it nearly killed me to find that out but I wanted nothing more than her happiness if this Brody could give it to her than I'm happy for her but I can't help wishing it was me that she was marrying.

The tiny Broadway star looks happy and I found out that she was pregnant with twins after a year of being married to Brody or Donkey face as Santana's dubbed him and I couldn't agree with her about the nickname. The twins should be roughly six or seven years old right now and they're just as adorable as their mother is as the last ten years have aged her beautifully and I knew that Rachel would be a great mother. I looked through the mail with Ryan on my hips when I stopped at the letter with a name on it and I opened it to see that it's letter about my class reunion, feeling rather apprehensive about attending it. There's a huge possibility that I'll see Rachel there and I haven't had any contact with her since that night at Puckerman's place as I'm surprised that I kept in contact with the former sex shark/bad boy turned Air Force sergeant.

"What's this?" Dani asked plucking the letter from my hand.

"Just a letter about my stupid ten year class reunion. No big deal" I shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked curious.

" _We_ aren't going anywhere" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you don't want me to go with you?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I said we, I meant we as in the both of us. I don't even want to go"

"Why not? It could be fun and it means free booze" Dani said wiggling her eyebrows.

"As much as I enjoy free booze, the last thing that I want to do is going back to Lima, Ohio if I have to" I said plopping down on the couch.

"You go back for Thanksgiving and Christmas though" Dani said sitting on her calves next to me.

"Because I promised Mami and Papi that I would and I would feel bad if I just cut them out of my life after everything that they've done for" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Fair enough point but I think that we should go just to rub your success in a certain someone's face" Dani grins.

"As much as I would enjoy it but I just don't know and we don't have a babysitter for Ryan. I don't feel right leaving her here with someone and I think she's a little young to be away from us"

"Okay, we go the class reunion and stay for a few hours. If you feel like you want to leave early then we will and we could always take her with us to Lima. I'm sure that your adoptive parents won't watching her for us"

"Ughhhhhhhh, you're not gonna let go, are you?" I groaned loudly.

"Nope. I don't know why but I think that this could be good for you" Dani said resting her head against my shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that but I trust you"

* * *

The last ten years were truly something and I couldn't ask for a better life than I have right now but I can't help feeling like something is missing although if I'm truly honest with myself. I thought that I would be living this life with a certain blonde but it's funny how life set your plans on fire as I never expected Quinn to break up with me that morning and every bone in my body for months wanted to hate her for ripping my heart to shreds. That summer before moving New York was brutal as I hardly left room, crying my eyes out, eating tubs of vegan ice cream, and listening to sad love songs that reminded of her before Kurt, Sam and Mike came over to snap me out of it.

They tried to snap me out of my breakup funk and thankful to them for caring enough to do it as they helped me work off of the ice cream that I had inhaled. I found a decent apartment in Bushwick and the boy followed me there as Chang had gotten into Julliard while the fashionista and I attend NYADA since Julliard doesn't have a musical theatre program as Sam tries his hand at modeling. My first year at NYADA was grueling as it seemed like my dance instructor had it in for me especially sine I walked into her class that first day but as it turned out that she truly did believe in my abilities in own twisted kind of way. I found my place at college and I threw myself into my studies as after a year and half, I felt confident enough to try dating again as I have had a few girlfriends and two boyfriends but nothing too serious or lasted more than a few months.

It was then after returning from the holidays and I started my summer classes of my second year in New Year was when I accidentally bumped into a muscular back of one Brody Weston. He was very handsome and incredibly talented as I come to find out in one of my dance classes as well as very kind and sweet but the guys were very suspicious of him but I thought that they were just being over protective of me. Brody and I started dating after a couple of weeks and it's been wonderful as we entered our third year of college and I auctioned for parts for different off- Broadway productions and I knew that I couldn't be picky about the roles that I received as long as I was building a reputation. Luckily the guys kept me fairly grounded for when my head got filled with hot air but I was caught off guard when my boyfriend, asked me to marry him after nearly two years of dating but I accepted nonetheless.

I thought that I was going to be happy with him and I was although the guys and my Dads were against the union but they showed up to the wedding regardless because I don't think that I could've gone through with it if they weren't there. I worked hard as I auctioned for parts and doing several plays until I finally got the call to play the lead role as Franny Brice. I couldn't be anymore happy and it was until halfway through the rehearsals that I found out that I was pregnant as I rushed home to tell my husband, expecting him to be happy about the news along to find out that he didn't want to have children. I wanted to cry in that moment because I was the only one that the growing lives in my belly but I didn't care because I was going to have these babies regardless of Brody as I know that they are going to receive plenty of love from my Dads and their uncles.

Nine months later, Dean and Carter Berry were born and I couldn't be any happier than right now and I knew that my husband would come around when he sees their adorable faces but I was wrong as he was distant towards the boys. He would go out of his way to avoid if he could as the boy hardly knew the man that they called their father but I still love him because we have history together and around the twin's third birthday, Brody started making a conscious effort to be around as their father. I love my boys and I would do anything for them as they get bigger every single day but as it's been ten years since I left the dim lights of Lima, Ohio for the bright lights of New York and anyone would think I would be happy with how my life has turned as I have a great career, a perfect loving husband, amazing children and with great friends.

I don't know why but it feels like Brody has changed, like he's pulling away from me the last three years of our marriage and I have tried everything that I could think of to keep him interest but to no avail as it seems like everything that I do annoys him. It wasn't until I was going through the mail one day that I received two letters, one about RSVP-ing for my ten year reunion while the other was several pictures of my husband getting lap dances from hookers, spending money on said hookers, and doing various drugs. As much as I didn't want to believe that this could be true but I have the proof staring me dead in the face as I slide down to the floor, tears running my face. I hear the door open and close as the footsteps get closer to as Brody walks into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised then his eyes fall on the pictures.

"Are you cheating on me, Brody? Is your family not enough for you?"

"Rachel, it's not what it looks likes" Brody sighs. "I-I… I have a problem and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to look like a failure to you"

"Why didn't you just come to me for help? I'm your wife and I would have helped you, I love you so much" I said wrapping my arms.

"I thought that I could this on my own but I just can't. I don't want to lose you, Rachel" Brody said burying his face into my chest.

"You're not going to lose me, babe. I'm going anywhere, okay" I said rubbing his back.

After awhile, we got into bed and just held each other until Brody fell sleep but I had no suck luck as I found myself wondering what my life would have been like if Quinn and I hadn't broken but I shake to rid myself of those thoughts. Our relationship had ran its course and there was no point in dwelling on the 'what ifs' or 'what could have beens' as I'm even sure if it's a good idea to go this reunion if there's a possibilities that I would have to come face to face with the very person that broke my heart all those years ago. By the time that I fallen asleep, the boys were ready to head off to school as I dragged myself out of bed to make sure that they have everything that they needed as well as cook them a nutritious breakfast while my husband continued sleeping. I'm trying to find out what do about him as the boy couldn't find out what's going on with their daddy as I don't want them to think badly of him or know that something's wrong.

"Mommy, are you going to bake cookies for our class' bake sale?" Dean asked biting on his bacon.

"Of course, do you boys want to be my little helpers?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Carter and Dean cheered happily.

"I need you boys to keep it down because Daddy is still sleeping" I said in mock whisper.

Carter and Dean giggle as they shushed each other as Brody walks into the room, coming up behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turn in him, taking his face in my hands as I take a good look at him to see exhausted he seems and I know that he has took a bit of hit in the career and have been getting call-backs as it has made me the sole breadwinner but I never notice how much it has been affecting him. If I noticed sooner than maybe I could have put a stop to my husband's downwards spiral but I can't focus on the past as I help him find his way back to previous self. The boys left the room out their shoes on and to get their backpacks, leaving the both of us alone as my husband gives me a tired smile before kissing me tenderly before his eyes falls on the letter on the counter.

"Ten year reunion, huh?" Brody says before turning his attention back to me. "Sounds like fun. You going?"

"I don't think so. I have no reason to go back there and I saw my Dads two week ago" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It could be fun and it's a good excuse to see old friends" Brody said smiling.

"Maybe but I don't know" I said biting my lip.

"Or just that you're worried that as soon as you leave that I'll go get high"

"Brody I-"

"Rachel, it's okay. I wouldn't trust me after finding out what you did so why not we go together so you have to worry about me and I'm sure that your Dads miss the boys" Brody said caressing my cheek.

"Are you sure that you're up from something like this?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure and it could good to have a bit of eye-candy on your arm" Brody said winking.

"You know that you're more than eye-candy but promise me once we come back that you want to get cleaned, not just for me and the children but for yourself, then I will do everything that I can to help you" I said lacing our fingers together.

"I want to this. I want to get clean" Brody said kissing my knuckles. "I'll take the boys to school so why don't you go to the room and get some sleep"

"Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek.

I kissed the twins on the cheek before Brody took them to school and I walked to into the room, getting under the covers as I allowed the hustle and bustle of New York lulled me to sleep. For some reason I couldn't help but feel like this trip to Lima is about to be life-changing although I can't help if it's for the best or for the worse.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Listen To Your Heart ch. 2

* * *

Not much has changed since the last time I was in Lima almost as if this place is stuck in time over the last time and I am so glad that I didn't get trapped here but there are fond memories here. My Fathers are still here and I try to visit them as much as I possibly can given my hectic schedule of being Broadway star as well as a wife and mother keeps me rather busy. They told me while I was pregnant that children often bring out the best and worst of their parents but the good outweighs the bad every time with knowing smiles on their faces. I see what they mean when it feels like the boys make me want to pull my hair with their antics or when they offer to help me with something as I know that children aren't always going to be prefect little angels. I love my boys more than life itself as I want to give them all the love that I have in my heart and I also love the fact that my Fathers have the same kind of relationship with Dean and Carter that I had growing up.

I just wish that the twins have a more loving relationship with their own father and I know that he's been trying to be a better father to them but it just seems rather forced and it appears that Brody would rather be anywhere else. Finding out about his subsequent drug problem and spending abundant in strip clubs saddens me but also makes angry that he would rather time with strangers and exotic dancer than with his wife and children. I don't want to punish my husband for the decisions that he chose as he wants to make an effort to do the right thing by going to rehab and I know that I can't let my family find out. If my fathers find out, it will be one more thing that they'll have to convince me that I shouldn't be with Brody and if the guys find out, they'll seek out as it will lead to them wanting me to leave him. I know that the guys love me and the twin as they will do anything to protect us but the last thing that I want is for the boys to grow up without a father and I still very much care about my husband.

I know that he's not winning Husband of the Year award but I know that the man that I fell in love with is still in there somewhere and I will do everything in my power to make this work. As we work out of the terminal to see my Father waiting for us as the boys take off towards their grandparents who lavish them in hugs and kisses before I find myself in a familiar pair of arms, lifting me off of the ground. Daddy kisses the top of my head before passing me over to Dad who hugs me equally as tight before kissing my forehead then looks at my husband through narrowed eyes causing me to sigh. I know very well that neither of my Dads are very fond of my choice in life partners as my track records with past sufficient others have ended in myself coming home crying with a broken heart although there was certain blonde exception. _No, just no. I haven't heard a single word from her in the last ten years and I haven't thought about her in the slightest as I am not about to start now._

Daddy takes my and the boys' luggage, placing them in the trunk of the Dodge truck as the rest of us climb into the back while Dad was having a rather animated conversation with the twins. Looking out of the window, watching the house and trees roll by reminds me of all the times that I would leisurely walk or go out for a quick morning jog through the neighborhood before school. Nothing has really changed in the years that I moved to New York and I'm glad that I left but I couldn't help feeling sad that it wasn't in the way that I imagined it to be as I couldn't really enjoy the city that I loved because of my broken heart. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by something taking a hold of my hand to see Brody looking at me with concern and confusion in his eyes but I quickly waved him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as Daddy parked in the driveway.

Dean and Carter quickly get out of the car towards the backyard where the swing set was instilled after their third birthday party while Brody gathers our luggage then follows me inside the house. I walked into my childhood bedroom and I see that my Dads didn't change a thing since the last time that we came to visit but I stopped help feeling a little embarrassed that my husband seeing what my room look like although it doesn't stop him from teasing me about it. I sit down on the edge of my bed before flopping down while Brody sets the luggage down then sits down next, leaning against the palm of his hands as a silence falls between us and I hate it because it didn't used to be like this. I would give anything to be able to talk to the man that I considered one of my best friends but the man that's sitting next to me practically feels like a stranger that I know nothing about as he turns to look at me.

Brody feels that he hurt me deeply and had broken the trust between as there's no telling what he's been hiding from me aside from the drug use and going out to the strip clubs. I wish that he had told me sooner about his happiness and I understand that it can rather hard to find good roles or go out on countless auditions and not heard any back but I am his wife, I would have been there for him. The trying Broadway star lays on his side, facing me as I turned to lay on my side as well, cupping his cheek while running my thumb gently across it causing him to breathe in sharply before placing his hand over my own to kiss it. Brody looks me in the eyes and I could see how conflicted as well as the uneasiness of what is going to happen for us, leaning in to pressing a lingering kiss on his forehead before pulling back only for him to follow me.

Before I knew it my husband was on top of me, pressing open-mouthed kisses along my neck while his hands were roaming underneath my shirt as it's not like I don't want to be intimate with him but it still feels like emotions are just high. I place my hand on his shoulders, gently pushing Brody back as I shake my head at me causing him to deflate quickly, resting his head on my shoulder while holding me tightly to his body if he lets up even an inch that I will disappear. I don't know that what's going on in his head and I wish that I could because I want to make things easier on him as I run my hand along his neck in a soothing matter, singing softly. It wasn't long before my husband's breathing evens out, signaling that he had fallen asleep before carefully removing myself from underneath him as I change into something more comfortable. I walked down stairs towards the backward to see the boys climbing the old oak tree happily when Daddy walks outside, standing next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"It's been a long time, baby girl" Daddy said kissing the top of my head.

"I know Daddy but Broadway and the boys have been keeping me on my toes"

"I know, I know. My baby girl has really grown up to be one fine women and I couldn't be prouder than I am right now" Daddy beams with pride. "Even if her taste in sufficient others is rather questionable"

"Please Daddy, don't go there" I sigh at the thinly veiled barb at Brody. "I know that you and Dad aren't very fond of my husband but you have to let go of this apparent disdain that the both of you have for him"

"I'm sorry baby girl but I can't help feeling like you can do so much better than him but you're right"

"Thank you, I'm not asking you to love him or even to like him but at least be civil towards. Can you do that for me? Please?" I pouted.

"It might be like pulling teeth but I can definitely try my best" Daddy said smiling.

"That's all that I ask of you"

Dean and Carter run towards me in dirt covered clothes and I couldn't help scrunching up my nose in slight disgust as I hated when they got dirty but Daddy always told me that boys will find a way to get covered in dirt. _Maybe so but that doesn't mean that I have to like it_. Daddy offered to get the twins cleaned up when someone knocks on the door and I moved to open it to find someone rather unexpected standing awkwardly on my step, my ex boyfriend Finn Hudson. I considered the former quarterback to be one first love but we were never right for each other as we were happy for one moment to the next arguing and fighting before breaking up then ending getting back together. I did value his opinion in high school and it was obvious that we were better off as friends as we parted on a good note as he decided to stay in Lima to help Burt with his tire shop while trading the occasional email here and there.

I know that he wants to go into the army to change his dad's dishonorable discharge into an honorable one but I'm afraid if he goes into the army that he might come back but I never want to be the reason that Finn doesn't pursue this if it's something that he wants to do. I heard from Kurt that the former jock had taken over for Mr. Schuester as the glee director and teaching a new bunch of show choir kids and it seems like he's really enjoying the teaching position. Finn smiles that dopey smile that used to make me melt as he pulls me into his arm, spinning me in the air as I squeal in surprise but hugging my old friend as he finally set me down on the ground.

"It's been a long time, Rachel. You look great" Finn smiles brightly.

"Thank you and you look like you're doing rather well. I like the new haircut" I said smiling back.

"Thanks, I thought that it was time for change, ya know" Finn laughs bashfully.

"I do and not to sound rude but what are you doing here, Finn?" I asked curious.

"Kurt came for the class reunion so I was going to ask your Dads if they knew whether you was gonna come down or not" Finn said smiling. "I'm glad that you did because I missed you and I didn't get to see much of you during your last visit"

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Things certainly change when you have children"

"Yeah, about that. As you know that me and my girlfriend Annie have been together for almost four years now, right?" Finn asked nervously.

"Yes, you two make such a cute couple but where are you going with this, Finn?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Annie's pregnant" Finn said blushing.

"Oh my god Finn, that's amazing" I said hugging him. "Congratulations! Where is Annie's due date"

"October twenty-fourth and the thing is… I was kinda sorta hoping that you would have the honor of being our kid's godmother" Finn said sheepishly.

"Seriously? You want to be the godmother? Are you sure? What does Annie think about that?"  
"It was actually her idea and you know that she's really fond of you. I couldn't think of a better person for the job so do you…"

"Of course, I would be honored" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Great, I kinda get going but I'll see you at the reunion tomorrow" Finn said waving goodbye.

Becoming a godparent was the last thing that I expected to happen on this trip but I have a feeling that something more unexpected is going to happen tomorrow night although I can't tell if it's good or bad.

* * *

Taking a one year old on a plane may not have been the best idea but Ryan would've gotten fussing regardless if on a plane in the air or trapped in a car for a few hours but at least with aircraft, we landed in Lima in perfect time. I grabbed my duffel bag, slinging over my shoulder and the diaper bag while holding a small infant before moving to the pick-up curb to hail cub back to the Lopez' residence as I didn't tell Papi when our plane lands. The last thing that I want to is pull him away from the hospital and I know that I'm gonna get a lecture from Mami for not saying and that I should start relyin on them more because they're my family as that's what family is for. I know that they wouldn't mind picking me up from the airport or doing things for me in general but I guess I'm so set in my ways about doing everything on my own as it's still do today as the cab pulls up in front of me.

I open the cab door, allowing Dani to get in first before giving the cabbie the address as he pulls off towards our destination while Ryan cuddles into my shoulder, sucking on her thumb. I looked out the window to take in the scenery and it doesn't surprise that Lima looks exactly how I left all those years as I can honestly say that I don't miss it at all but there are definitely some fond memories as well as some painful ones. Mami and Papi say that I could come down to visit more as they hardly see and they miss seeing my face while Santana has given me shit for staying in California for long periods of time but I know that it's her way of saying that she misses me too. It wasn't too long after graduation that Brittany into the apartment when she graduated McKinley a year after us to go to school for dance and if the two couldn't keep their hands off each other before then we stayed living together, it got ten times worse.

I walked in on these two in compromising positions just one too many times so I had them keep them the bumping uglies to their room and it was occasionally that I would caught in the kitchen or the living room. After I started building my DJ career and got enough money to move out of the apartment because it felt I was the odd man out when San and Britt would get overly affectionate with each other. It made miss Rachel and I know I didn't want to forget the memories of us being together but thinking about said memories hurt too much to think about as I knew that it was my fault but it was for the best. Of course I kept tabs on the rising Broadway starlet and I knew that she would be a start as I would look her up on the internet or read about her in the tabloids but it was like a double-edge sword since she was always with her boyfriend now husband.

I can't help feeling like the guy is shady and seems like he's too good to be true but he has more in common with Rachel then I ever did and she's happy from what I can tell and that's all that I ever wanted for her. Things don't always work out the way that you plan and I never expected to be back in Lima for a class reunion or have a children with someone that I wasn't in love with but what can you do as the cab pulls up in front as I handed a few bills. Mami and Papi have Dani a few times but the head of nurses wasn't all that impressed with the rock star and wasn't that happy with me when she found out that I gotten my girlfriend pregnant without the intent of getting married in the near future. I know that the reason that Mami never liked my girlfriend because she still favor me being with Rachel but there's no way that's happening especially since she's happily married with children and I'm not in a position to hop into another relationship at the moment. I walked up to the front door to what most people would consider a mansion, unlocking the door with the key that Mami and Papi had given to me when I moved in all those years ago.

I'm instantly hit with the smell of Pozole, making my mouth water as I headed towards the kitchen to find the head of nurses standing over the stove with her back facing me. The idea of sneaking up behind her popped into my head and I carefully come up behind up before I could follow through with my plan, she quickly turns around to stick a wooden spoon in my mouth with a smirk on her lips.

"Nice try Q but you have to get up rather early to sneak up on me" Mami said wagging her finger at me before pulling me into a tight hug. "But it's great to see you, mija. I missed you"

"I missed you, Mami" I said hugging her back.

Mami pulls back slightly to kiss my forehead before Ryan made her presence known by getting fussy casing Mami to start cooing at her then takes the infant from me when Papi walks down the stairs. The suregeon's eyes rubs the sleep out of his eyes as they instantly find as he smiles warmly before taking me into his arms as I didn't get to experience receiving a lot of physical affection from Russell and Judy, the occasional pat on the head or back. When I started living with the Lopez', it was something I had to get used to as they didn't need to be prompted to show me affection for any kind of reason other than because they feel like it as they made feel like I was a part of the family. They didn't treat me any different than they would treat Santana regardless of who I choose to be in a relationship with or what was between my legs as I struggled for a long time to feel like I was at home in my own body. Papi takes my face in his hands, looking for something to be out of the norm as I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness when I saw the mischievous glint in his eye when he notices Dani in the room, nodding in her direction before hitting me upside of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"That was for not telling us that you were coming today so we couldn't come get you" Papi said frowning slightly. "What did I tell you telling us when you're coming?"

"To call you as soon as I land" I muttered.

"Exactly and the next time that you don't call us, I will throw my chancla at you" Mami lightly threatens.

I involuntary flinch at the threat because I know that she's not kidding because I saw her do it plenty of times to Santana in high school and I knew that I don't want that to happen as I nodded quickly in agreement. Mami giggles somewhat before ushering me and Dani, saying that dinner will be done soon as I lead my girlfriend towards my old room as I set my stuff at the foot of the bed as she looks around the room. When I moved out of my old room, I had only thirty minutes to get as much of my stuff out before the timer on the oven ran out but luckily I came back two weeks to collect the rest of my stuff when Russell was out and Judy was too hungover to notice anything. I was allowed to redecorate the room to that of my choosing and Santana even found me a decent sized bookcase to store all of my books along with a few of my sketchbooks that I haven't touch in a long time. The rock star stops in front of my framed pictures, picking it up and studying it for a moment then shows it to me with a smile on her face and I see that it was a picture of me hugging Rachel from behind, kissing her on the cheek while she was smiling at the camera with a mega watt smile on he face. Looking at that photo hurt a little because I remember that it was from the state country fair that came to town every year as I gently take it from Dani.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you two dated and you look really happy in that photo too"

"I was happy but that was a long time ago" I sigh, setting the photo down.

"Quinn-"  
"Dani, don't start okay. We dated and broke up, end of story so drop it" I said glaring at her.

"I get that this sensitive subject for you and I know that you still care about your ex but don't pretend that it doesn't mean anything to you because it does. I can see it on your face or when you think that no one is looking and I think that you should talk to Rachel to get some closure or move forward somehow" Dani said unfazed by my glare.

"Rachel is married Dani, happily married and if there was some way that around that, there's no way that she would want to get back together to someone like me. I'm not the person that I was in high school"

"That's right, you're not and that's a good thing but I'm not saying go out to profess your love for the woman. You know if she's truly happily married or not since you should know that you can't believe _everything_ you read in magazines" Dani said smirking slightly.

"Heh right but I don't even know if she's coming to this school reunion, much less what I would say to her if I ever saw her again" I said running my hand through my short hair.

"Oh I don't know, maybe along the lines of 'Hi' or 'Hello' and where the conversation goes" Dani said sarcastically.

"Whatever, bitch but you try to talk one of your exes that you still have feelings for and tell me how that goes" I said lightly pushing her.

"I will" Dani giggles but her expression turns serious. "But Quinn, seriously. You have to talk to Rachel regardless of what happens as it could be therapeutic for you and I'm sure that she would want to know the real reason behind why you split up"

"I don't know" I biting my lips.

"Come what may, I got your back and I'll be there every step of the way if you want me to be" Dani said hugging me.

"Thanks Dani" I said returning the hug. "You're the best fake girlfriend that a girl could ask for"

"No problem but you will miss this sweet ass when we eventually break" Dani said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever you, freaking pervert" I said pushing her away, rolling my eyes playfully.

I don't know what may happen tomorrow but it's happening whether I want it to or not so I might as well be prepared for it.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to let everyone know that I have a poll about whether I should do a sequel to The Nerd & The Cheerio or not**

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Listen To Your Heart ch. 3

* * *

I honestly don't know why I allowed Dani to talk me into going to this ten year reunion but if I don't, she'll find a way to make me go so I might as well save me the hassle and there's no way in hell that Santana's not gonna let hear the end of it. The Latina comes back and instantly goes ham on me for not picking up a phone to call or even emailing her to let me know that I was still alive but I know that she's been keeping tabs on me because she's extremely nosy. I understand where she's coming from as I haven't really talked to anyone from back home in the last few months with the exception of Mercedes who wanted me to help her with some of her tracks for her next albums. I smile slightly as I pulled the brunette into a tight hug because despite our crazy past and how brazen she can be, Santana is my sister and one of the few people that actually had my back when I was at my lowest.

I love seeing how sweet she is with Ryan who loves her Tia Santana and to be honest, I thought that the lawyer would stray at the thought having to deal with small children but she's rather good at handling them. It's no surprised that Brittany's good with children since she's in touch with her inner child so no worries there but the moment that Dani let it 'slip' that I didn't want to go to the reunion, the lawyer threaten me with bodily harm if I didn't. I was about to say that I wasn't going to go, Brittany pouted and gave me the saddest puppy eyes that I knew that I didn't have a choice as no one would be able to deny the blonde dancer anything that she requested. Mami and Papi was more than happy to baby-sit their grandfather for the night so I find myself standing in front the full length mirror in a simple blue dress shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks and the blue Air Force One sneakers that I brought recently.

I run my hand through my short hair as it was one of the best decisions that I made because it was a hell of a lot easier to manage when a subtle cough is heard as I turned to see the rocker standing in the doorway with a rather look on her face. I glare at her as she moves over to fix the collar of my shirt unaffected by my glaring when I noticed that she's wearing a simple black dress before kissing on the cheek I guess as apology for throwing me under the bus earlier. There's not much that I can do about having to go this event since there've been plenty of events that I didn't want to go to and this was one of them as it's not like I have to stay the entire time. I held out my arm for Dani take as we leave the house and it was wasn't long before I pulled up into the parking lot of McKinley High, my stomach's in knots and my palm are clammy because it's a possibility of running into _her._

Sensing the nervous energy radiating off of me, the rocker gently takes my hand in hers to caress my knuckles as I let out a shaky breath before stepping out of the car towards the gym to see that it's actually nicely decorated. I look around to see a lot of unfamiliar faces before scanning the room for signs of Santana or Brittney when someone takes me on the shoulder to see Mercedes in a stunning silver single strap dress with her hair flowing down her back. I pulled the songstress into tight hug because in high school, we were really tight as other than Santana, she offered me a place to stay when Russell kicked me out and one of the few people that didn't care about my abnormal anatomy.

"Well, well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence. Being around all that Hollywood frame has finally gone to your head, eh Fabray?" Mercedes said smirking teasingly.

"Yeah 'Cedes, I moved on to bigger and better friends" I said rolling my eyes playfully before the both us laughed. "It been way too long. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too and you would think that you hit since we're in the same city but noooooo, it has be work related in order to get in contact with the hot shot DJ Q"

"I know, I know everything's been so hectic with work and taking care of Ryan but still, I should've made more of an effort to keep in touch" I said smiling guiltily. "I promise that we'll talk more"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, gurl and as for you" Mercedes said turning her attention to Dani. "You and I are going to have to collaborate on something"

"I am so down for that" Dani said exchanging numbers.

While the two talked business, I actually ran into Artie who's becomes a well known movie director working with other directors like Steven Spielberg and Stan Lee and Puck who managed to sneak his way into the Air Force. He does look good in his military uniform and being an airman had done him some good as the former football player has this mature air about although some things haven't change as he brags about banging a bunch of military women, enjoying the challenge of the hunt. I even managed to run into Sam who's doing very well for himself with his modeling career and I can say that I miss the bunch of misfits. _Maybe I should've put more of an effort to keep in contact with them since they were there for me when I needed them the most._ I talked to just about everyone, even running into Karofsky and Aizimo who look a worse for wear as they really let themselves go over the years but karma has a way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it.

There's only one person that I haven't seen yet and I guess that I should be happy about but it only leaves me leaving slightly disappointed in a way only to look at the entrance to nearly drop the punch that I was for myself. Like an angel descending from heaven as the time apart as definitely done the tiny diva well and I know this from seeing her on the cover of magazines but seeing my ex girlfriend standing there on the arm of someone else is another story. Rachel smiles up lovingly at her husband before turning that smile towards Mercedes and Kurt, hugging the both of them excitedly and in my heart, I wish that I was standing in their place but I knew that it wasn't possible. I turn to find Dani so I could make a stealthy and quick getaway so she wouldn't see me but to no avail that the rocker was no where in sight and I couldn't just disappear without her, leaving me with no choice but to stay.

 _Dammit Dani, where the hell are you?_ Finding Mike finds me with a cup of his hand and a warm smile on his face when he looks up to see Rachel and Brody chatting with Mercedes and Kurt but it appears that he was the odd man out as he stands off the side. The dancer shakes his head disapprovingly causing me to raise an questioning eyebrow at him as he tells me that he doesn't approve of the Broadway starlet's marriage to him, saying that there's something off about the man. I was getting the same vibe that something's off but I didn't know what it was although it's not my place to say anything since I lost the right to do so when I broke up with her as Mike and I continue to talk, catching up what the other has been doing. I excused myself to head towards the bathroom as I didn't notice the eyes following me across the room as I quickly found the bathroom to do my business before walking outside to get some fresh air when I hear voices coming from the corner.

I move quietly as I pressed myself up against the wall, peering slightly to two figures huddled closely only to realize that two figures are Rachel's husband Brody with his pants down around his ankles with Cassandra July. I only know of the older woman because the video of her very public meltdown on stage. From what I heard is that she teaches at NYADA which was the school that the diva had gotten to college and from what I heard, the blonde woman indulges heavily in drugs and alcohol which led to her meltdown and her inevitably being unable to get any roles on Broadway. I don't know why the hell she's here or why she's sleeping with someone else's husband but it pisses me the hell off that someone like Brody would do something like to someone that he promised to love and cherish for the rest of his life. _The fucker has children for God's sake. Is he even thinking about what this would mean for them if they found about this?! His life is fuckin' perfect and yet he's cheating on his loving wife._

I couldn't just stand here, allowing this poor excuse of a man get away with cheating on Rachel as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, separating the both of him as he has the gall to look up at me with a pissed off look. Before the washed up Broadway star could open his mouth, my fist collided hard against his cheek casing him to fall on his butt but I didn't stop there as I pulled him to his feet to punch him in the stomach, hearing the sound of ribs cracking. I know that this isn't the way to solve the issue but with everything in me, there's no way that I was going to allow this piece of scum to hurt the love of my life in such a way before grabbing Brody by the hair so he was looking me in the eye.

"I swear on everything that is holy that if I _ever_ find out that you're even looking another woman, I can promise you right now that you will never be able to get it up, let alone procreate. You are going to treat Rachel with the love and respect that she deserves because Lord, knows that she can do so much better than you. Do I make myself clear?" I asked menacingly.

He nods quickly as my grips tightens on his hair.

"Speak the fuck up!"

"Y-Yes! I understand" Brody nods franticly.

I stood up to see Cassandra looking at me with a mixture of fear and lust in her eyes as I scrunched my nose in disgust before going back inside to see Santana silently asking me if I was okay. I nodded the affirmative before turning to scan the room for Dani quickly spot her talking with Mike and Sam and I was about to tell her that that we should head out because my hand is throbbing slightly. All I want to do now is taking something for the pain and sleep it off before I even got close, I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder as I turned to look into a very familiar pair of mocha eyes that I would lost in. Rachel looks just as breath-taking as all those years ago but she has really come into her own since leaving Lima as I notice that she's wearing a strapless cream-colored dress that hugs her curves in all the right place as her makeup's on fleek and her hair's in loose curls. I expected her to look at me with anger in her eyes after all that has happen between us followed by slapping me across the face or cuss me out but she doesn't, looking up at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said smiling.

"H-Hi R-Rachel" I said swallowing nervously.

I've imagine how this encounter a million times in my head with every one ends disastrously but nothing is ever like you expect as I stand there awkwardly, fiddling with the stud in my left ear when she giggles.

"Some things haven't I see" Rachel said clearly amused. "You still fiddle with that stud in your ear when you're nervous. You would have thought one Rachel Berry could still make the big bad Quinn Fabray nervous after this time"

"I'm-I'm not n-nervous" I said blushing, letting my ear go.

"It may have been ten years Quinn but I think that I still know every one of your nervous habits" Rachel said smiling knowingly. "To seem well"

"I'm good and you?"

"I am well as I just finish the revival of West Side Story and I think that I have a good chance on becoming one of the main characters for a television show. I hear that you've become a hot shot DJ but I always knew that you were incredibly talented" Rachel said proudly.

Hearing her praise me like this makes me feel like I don't deserve it but really warm on the inside too as I have all kinds of praises from fans and critics although Rachel's opinion is the one that matters the most, even to this day.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a hot shot but thank you" I said rubbing my neck.

We talked everything from our careers to our children as it feels exactly like it used to be when we used to be able to talk to each other about anything, laughing about the dumbest things. Before we even realized it, we were sitting on one of the tables in the quad as Rachel shows me pictures of her twin boys and they look so much like their mother and I showed her pictures of Ryan who she gushes over. We don't really talk much about our love lives even though I admitted that my relationship with Dani isn't real which causes an odd look to show on the diva's features for a moment but it disappears as quickly as it came. She talks about Assassin's Strike and her character Aya who sounds badass while wanting to do her own stunts, the Broadway starlet's been stepping her workout regimen and taking kickboxing classes into order to prepare for the room.

The thought of Rachel kicking ass is very appealing as my cock twitches at the imagery before shaking my head to get rid of the thought because she's married to someone else and I shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts. I run my hand through my hair, wincing slightly because I'm using my bruised hand and before I could over it, Rachel reaches out to gently take my hand in her to examine it as there's some swelling and it's a reddish tint. The Broadway starlet gasps slightly before guiding me to the nurse's office only to find it completely empty but that's not surprising as the nurse was almost never here when she supposed to be. The diva moves around the office effortlessly, making an icepack as she gently places it over my knuckles and I could see that she wanted ask about what happened and I thought about to the incident with Brody but I didn't want to be the one to tell her. I want to tell her but I don't think that she would even believe me even if I did as we sat there in silence before turning look at her while she's laser focused on my hand sandwiched between hers as I gently grip her small one.

"Do I even want to know what caused this?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"No"

…

"Why?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Why did you break up with me all those years ago?" Rachel asked looking up at me. "What I do? Was I not enough? Was I not beautiful enough? Smart enough? Tall enough? Did I mean anything to you? Was our relationship nothing but a ploy to get me into your bed. I need to know Quinn because it's been eating me up for the longest time"

Tears were streaming down her face and I could see the hurt in her eyes as I knew that this was coming as she deserves to hear the truth from me cause I hurt her so bad. Seeing Rachel like this hurts me more than anything as I wrap my arms around her, bringing her in close as she cries into my shoulders, whispering sweet nothings in her arms while trying to keep my own tears under control.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel and I promise you that I'll tell you everything"

"I-I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to say all those things" Rachel said shaking her head.

"No, you have every right to feel what you're feeling but never thought that you're incredibly beautiful and ridiculously sexy" I said smiling fondly at her. "I didn't break you up with you because you wasn't tall enough or not smart enough because you're Rachel fuckin' Berry, Broadway extraordinaire and soon to be one of the most sought after TV star. Anyone is incredibly lucky to be on your arm"

"That's sweet of you to say Quinn but it doesn't explain why you broke up with me" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"I know and the real reason that I broke up with you that is because I was coward. I was too much coward to fight for you and when I thought about all the amazingly talented people in New York or at your school that you would break up with me because you have better options. I thought that it would be easier to just break up with you before you could hurt me later and I'm sorry because I was the one ended up hurting you and I can't apologize enough for that" I said disgusted by my cowardice.

I couldn't bring myself to even look Rachel in the eye but my chin is gently guide upwards so I'm looking into her compassionate eyes before leans slightly to press her lips against my forehead.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Quinn" Rachel said smiling a little.

"You're welcome"

I stare into her eyes before looking down at her glossed lips, licking my dry lips as it seems like she's doing the same thing to me and it feels like something magnetic pulling us closer and closer together. Our lips was about a hair's length apart when the door opens suddenly causing us to jump apart to see Dani standing in the doorway, looking between us with a raised eyebrow as Rachel blushes profusely. She mutters her goodbye before quickly walking out the door as I flopped back onto the bad, running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Um mind filling me in?" Dani asked curious. "You guys talk?"

"Yeah, we talked alright but now things are even more awkward then before" I sigh.

 _What the hell is going on? What the hell is wrong with me? Rachel's fuckin' married and I nearly kissed._

* * *

My heart's pounding so hard that I think it'll pop out of my chest as I was having a good time, catching with my friends as the last thing that I expected to happen was to spend of the time with my former lover, Quinn Fabray. It felt like barely any time has passed and it seems like she has changed quite bit but the girl that I cared deeply for was still there as certain feelings that I was sure that I had gotten over came rushing back full force. It scares me because I don't want to be hurt by the DJ again and I'm married with children as I want to make things work out with my husband but I also need to know why she broke up with me that night after graduation. It has been on my mind for the longest time and I needed to hear it from her lips but I didn't expect her to give me the truth so easily without it feeling like I was pulling teeth as Quinn was completely honest with me.

I haven't had a clue that she felt this and I'm hurt that she didn't tell that felt that way because I was planning to spend the rest of my life with her, taking New York by storm as a power couple. There was no one that I wanted more than her but she wasn't willing to fight for us and at the time, I could've fought more for us to stay together as our relationship failing is just as much my fault as it's hers. I don't know what this mean for the both of us but I do feel lighter and I do forgive the DJ for the breakup as she looked at me like when we were teenagers as a familiar pull settles in my stomach. I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed that someone decided to walk in that very moment because I don't know if I was going to be able to stop myself from kissing my former lover in that moment.

I have a very firm stance against cheating and I know that Brody has done worse than what I was attempted to but it still doesn't give me the right to do same thing to him as my stomach's in knots for something that didn't even happen. An eye for an eye makes the world blind and I know that I will have to tell him what happened which I am not looking forward to that particular conversation as I returned to the gymnasium. I looked for my husband but he was no where to be found and when I asked anyone if they seen him, no one were just as confused as I was as I walk towards the parking lot to find him leaning against the car with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" I asked rushing to his side.

"It's okay, Rachel. I was trying to open something and accidentally hit myself in the face" Brody said trying to laugh it off but wincing instead.

I didn't believe his story for a second because there's no way that any of it was true as I tried to get him to tell me the truth but it was the story that he was sticking with so I let it go for the moment. I drive us back to the house and luckily, my Dads and the boys were asleep when we walked through the door so we're don't have to worry about being questioned for the moment as we walk upstairs. I checked on the boys in the guest room to find there sleeping peacefully in bed, kissing them each on the forehead before going to my room to something to change then moving to the bathroom to shower but I knew that I couldn't stay in here forever. After spending an hour in the shower in my blue nightie to find my husband already laying in bed as I climbed in next to him, feeling like I have to throw up as he moves to kiss me but I stop him.

"Brody, I need to tell you something" I asid nervously.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Brody asked confused.

"I… I almost kissed my girlfriend" I blurted out.

…

"You what!? You kissed your ex?!" Brody said angrily.

"Brody please keep your voice down and no I didn't kiss her, someone almost walked in on us"

"And you think that makes it better? If you hadn't got interrupted, you would've kissed" Brody said running his hand through his hair angrily. "I know that I fucked up, Rachel but I didn't think that you wouldn't do something like this just to get back at me. I thought that you wanted to work this out"

"I do baby, I love you" I said tear prickling behind my eyelids.

"I don't wanna hear it. You are a lot of things but I didn't think that you would whore yourself to your ex after being back one day, I'm out of here" Brody said grabbing his things.

I didn't expect this kind of reaction but I didn't think that my husband would be so mean and hurtful. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Listen To Your Heart ch. 4

* * *

 _What the fuckin' hell is wrong with me? I have stoop so low that I would nearly kiss a married woman. Fuck! Fuck! Why the hell did I have come back to bum fuck Lima in the first fucking place?! I should've just stayed in California._ _No, I shouldn't say since I'm glad to see Mami and Papi and that's always awesome but I should've kept my distance from Rachel. She's obviously moved on… or maybe not so much since she looked like she wanted to kiss me too. It leaves me wondering what would've happen if we weren't interrupted._ I explain everything to Dani as she nods at the appropriate time before going quiet when I finish and stares at me with a blank stare then smacking me soundly upside my head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I asked rubbing my head.

"For being an idiot. You should've told her that her scummy bastard of husband is cheating on her" Dani said frowning.

"I didn't think that it was my place to tell her and even if I did, I doubt that she'll believe me. It's not like I have proof since he could easily lie and say that I'm trying to come between them"

"You did tell her the truth behind your breakup and if the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want Rachel to tell you that I was cheating on you" Dani offers.

"I don't know, are you cheating on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know damn well that I wouldn't cheat on you but you know what I meant" Dani deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know I know but this isn't gonna be easy" I said running my hand throug my hair.

"Nothing worth having never is but the end result is and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're happy" Dani said resting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you but come on, I'm tired and I want to see my daughter" I said holding out my arm.

Dani and I leave the nurse's office and I made some promises to catch up before heading back to California but I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel as well as tell her that her husband is cheating on her. _This isn't going to go over well._ By the time I got home, Mami had already put Ryan down for the night and in some ways I'm grateful but I did want to spend a little time with her although I guess that I should be happy that she went down easy from what I am told. I quickly strip down to my bra and boxer briefs before putting on a tank top as I crawl into bed and I want to sleep for the rest of the trip but there's no way that I'm going to especially with the information I know. The rocker climbs into bed next to me wordlessly, wrapping her arms around me then massages my shoulders and I couldn't be more thankful for her knowing me better than most.

She just lets me works out things in my own head without attempting to offer advice but staying close enough so I don't feel like I have to do everything on my own as I slowly find myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. By the time I woke up the next day it's a few minutes after seven and I wasn't about to fall asleep again as I carefully slip out of Dani's arms to put on some clothes on, quietly leaving the house unnoticed. The morning's quiet with the exception of birds chirping and it's peaceful, making it easier to get my thoughts together because I need to Rachel about her husband as this isn't a conversation that I want to have but it's happening regardless. I take in a deep breath as I turn a corner onto a familiar street that I have been on a million times before, swallowing thickly when the Berry residence then finding myself standing in front of the two story house.

 _Grow a pair, Quinn. You can do this._ I walk up to the front door, raising my hand to knock on the door then waiting for someone to answer the door and someone does as I find myself looking down into a pair of big expressive brown eyes that remind me so much of their mother. I look at the tussled brown hair from tossing and turning in his sleep to his naturally bronzed skin to notice that the barely there two small scars in his left eyebrow as the small child looks up at me with curious but cautious look in his eye. Before I could ask if his mother was home, his exact duplicate bounces up next to his brother as it's normal to be unable to tell difference between twins but with these boys, I could see subtle differences as the other boy has an infectious aura about him. You could tell that he's natural social butterfly as he looks up at me with a mega smile on his face that he obviously inherited from mother but his eyes are closer to his father but still holding a childlike wonder.

"You're the lady in the picture in Mommy's room" One of the boys said pointing at me with smile.

"Um I'm an old friend of your mother and you two must be Dean and Carter, right"

"I'm Dean" Blue eyes says before wrapping his arm around his silent brother. "This is my brother Carter but he doesn't like talking to strangers though"

"You should introduce yourself first by stating your own name before giving your own name" Carter said crossing his arms. "It's only polite"

"You're right about that and I apologize. Lets start this over" I said biting back a laugh. "My name is Quinn Fabray, an old friend of your mother and your name is?"

"Carter Berry-Weston" Carter said holding out his hand.

"Dean Berry-Weston, nice to meetcha" Dean said holding out his hand.

"Nice meeting the both of you and I was wondering if your mother might be home" I said shaking both boys' hands.

Both boys' expressions quickly turns sad and I don't fully understand why but seeing this doesn't sit well with me as I bend down so I'm eye level with them, putting a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Hey, what's the matter? I know that neither of you knows me very well but I'm here to help and I'm try my best to solve what ever the issue is"

"Well Mommy and Daddy got home really late and I got up to go to bathroom" Carter said biting his lip hesitantly. "When I came back, I heard Daddy yelling at Mommy really loud"

"He said some really mean things that made her cry then there was a loud slam and he never came back" Dean said crossing his arms with a angry pout. "I don't like him because he made her cry so he's poopy-head"

"Did you hear what he said exactly, Carter?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow together in confusion.

Carter shakes his head but I gather that their Dad didn't take it well about our near kiss but it's really hypocritical of him since he's done a lot worse to his wife but that's not something that the twins should be hearing especially by some random stranger. This solidifies my resolve to tell Rachel the truth since I'm gathering that she's taking the separation rather hard as I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone tugging my shirt to see Dean looking up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Can you make Mommy happy again, Quinn? I don't like it when she cries"

"I would make any promises but I can guarantee that I'll try my best to make her smile again" I said ruffling his hair. "For now, about the three of us make her breakfast okay?"

Carter and Dean easily agree with the plan as we enter the kitchen and I look around to see that nothing's changed since the last time that I was here so finding supplies was child's play. Making breakfast was a bit messy as the boys manages to get some of the flour into their hair but simple enough to clean out as we cook eggs, sausage patties, hash browns. pancakes which are made from vegan ingredients as I'm not too sure if the diva's still a vegan. I made enough for everyone and a little extra as Dean and Carter sit down at the table so they could eat when a puffy eyed Broadway star walks in and even when she's spent the better portion of the night over some douche-bag, she still looks breathtaking. Rachel's eyes widens when she notices me and before she questions me on why I'm here, I gently pushes her to take a seat and sets a plate of food in front of her as she looks up at me with uncertainty.

"Mommy, we made you breakfast" Dean said grinning.

"Quinn wouldn't let us near the stove though" Carter said biting into his pancake.

"I'm sure that your Mommy wouldn't appreciate me letting you near the stove without supervision and I didn't want you to burn yourself" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"She's right, Carter. Fire isn't something to play around with even if you are careful but thank you for making me breakfast as this is a pleasant surprise" Rachel said smiling.

Carter and Dean high-five each other before turning their attention back to their food as Rachel looks at me with a smile but gives me a look that says we need to talk without the children near. The Berry men finally comes downstairs and the older couple couldn't be happier to seen despite me no longer being together with their daughter as I do must going to them for relationship advice or just living in my truth. They were about to inquire about Brody but I carefully move the conversation away from him although the diva caught on to what they were about to ask as she ask requests for me to follow her down to the basement. We sit down on the couch as the silence between us could be cut with a butter knife as I take in her appearance to notice that she's wearing one of those silk night gowns that hugs her curves perfectly as I could see the top of her breasts. _Dammit Quinn, get your head out of the gutter. You're here to perv out on your ex._

"Rachel, there's something that I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to takes but your husband's cheating on you-"

"I know"

"I know that you don't want to believe me but it's the truth. I saw him last night, having sex with Cassandra July-"

"I know"

"Believe me that I'm not making this up-"

"Quinn, I just told you that I know" Rachel said putting a stop to my rambling. "I've known for awhile but honestly I thought I could change him, make him want to change. Brody even promised me before we came to Lima that he would change but I guess that it was all a lie so I wouldn't leave him. God, I'm such an idiot and what's even worse that he could to sleep with Cassandra of all people"

"Rachel, you're not an idiot because he is. He doesn't deserve to have someone as amazing and wonderful as you are nor he deserve have those little boys. He chose to continue do something that hurt the three of you when all you wanted was to keep your family together but you deserve better than that" I said heatedly.

With every fiber in my being, I wanted to find the bastard and show him what happens when you hurt the people that I care about but right now isn't the best time although he will get what's coming to him. Rachel wipes the tears away and before I could stop myself, I wrap my arms around her as she cries everything that she has in into my shoulder when she finally calms down enough to look in the eye. I reach to gently wipe the stray tears away, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead then realizing what I did as I attempt to move away, only to be stopped by the diva as she situates herself on my lap. This position is very familiar to me as we used to sit down here like this all the time in high school when one of us was upset or just needed to be close to each other as I wrap my arms around her slim waist.

"Thank you" She says after awhile.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For telling me the truth but what made you tell me?"

"Least's just say that I had someone make realize that I needed to tell you and I couldn't standby, letting him get away with it. No matter what happens between us in our lives, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to protect you especially if it involves going to jail for murdering his ass"

"Language and I don't want you anything that could potentially land you in jail as I don't want Ryan to grow up to visiting you through a glass window" Rachel said fiddling with the drawstring of my hoodie.

"Fair enough but you can't let Donkey Face get away with it" I said frowning.

"Donkey Face?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's what Santana nicknamed your husband. Heh sorry about that" I said laughing nervously.

"As much I would agree with you but it's not that simple as we have children together as there's a lot of things that I will have to consider since I am not the only one that will be affect if I choose to divorce my husband"

"I'm not asking you to make any rash decision but consider what might be best for you and boys. I don't know anything about your marriage and I have no right to tell you what to do but you deserve to be" I said holding her tightly.

Rachel sighs as we sit here for a little while longer before hearing fast footsteps coming down the stairs, separating ourselves as Dean and Carter come into view while asking a bunch of questions. I easily answer as much as I could, effectively embarrassing their mother with stories of our past until I have to head home although the twins did try to convince me to stay a little longer as the Broadway starlet walks me to the door.

"How long are you going to stay?" Rachel asked trying to be nonchalant.

"For a few more days before having to go back to Los Angeles. Maybe we can go out for coffee and catch up a little"

"I would like that" Rachel said smiling shyly.

"Me too. See you later" I said heading home.

It doesn't sit well with me that Rachel's so used to her husband cheating on her and the fact that he said some very disrespectful things to, making her cry as well as Carter and Dean sad. They don't deserve that sort of thing done to them and just thinking about it gets my blood boiling as I pulled my phone out of phone, dialing a certain number as it rings three times before the person on the other line picks up.

"Hey Q-tip, what's good?"

"Hey Mason, is Isaiah with you?"

"Gimme a second. Hey Isaiah, Quinn's on the phone" Mason calls.

"What up West Coast, haven't heard from you in awhile" Isaiah said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah I know that it's been awhile since I last called but I'm not making a social call. I need your help with something"

Mason and Isaiah went quiet for a moment and I'm guessing that they realize that's being serious right as the two are my half-brothers from affairs that Russell while he was still married to Judy. Mason's the oldest outta the three of us (thirty-seven), standing at five-foot-nine with a build of bodybuilder due to his time in the military and normal Fabray pale complexion as well as the Fabray features including the blonde hair and hazel eyes. Isaiah, on the other hand, has more naturally caramel skin tone but has a lankier built than Mason, standing at six-foot-two with brown eyes who became a doctor after graduating Harvard Law school. All three of us unfortunately share the same sperm donor but luckily my brothers have much better relationships with their birth mothers than I know although I didn't meet Mason and Isaiah until I had gotten settled living in California.

I did ask them why they wanted to get to know me since I didn't have anything to do with Russell or the Fabray name if they wanted to get back at the man which I wouldn't blame them if they did. As it turns out, they wanted to get to know their little sister as they've long washed their hands of our shared bastard of a father a long time after a meeting with him after their eighteenth birthday. I don't get to see Mason as much since he moves around a lot due to his time in the military although I do Skype with him occasion but I do talk a lot with Isaiah although he does have a hectic schedule.

"What's going on, Quinn? Is ryan okay?" Mason asked worriedly.

"No, Ryan's fine but I do have a favor to ask of you. Do you think that round up a couple of your military buddies and a little message to a certain someone?"

"Who is the bastard? Why do you need him beaten up?" Mason asked raising an eyebrow.

Both of my brothers know about Rachel and our shared history but I filled them in on what happened after coming back to Lima and Isaiah is naturally against the idea but agrees that Brody needs to be taught a lesson. Mason agrees to get some of his buddies together but only if I find out where he's staying but it's take it from there as I thank the both of them while promising that I would bring Ryan by to see her uncles.

* * *

Brody hates the look on his wife as he walk out of her childhood home last night after telling him that she nearly kissed one of her exes from her past but knows that he's done a lot worse since coming to Lima for her class reunion, not like he could tell her that. The failed Broadway star had a promising future and had directors/producer offering him leading roles but it wasn't until walking in on one of his co-stars snorting cocaine in his dressing room was when his future turned bleak. He knows that a lot of actors uses drugs like coke to take the edge off or when they needed a little help but he stayed away from that kind of stuff because about what was going into his body although when meeting his one of his idol at a party offered some coke, it was like he could refuse him.

In that instant, he was hooked to the feeling that the drug provided from him and he couldn't stop himself, spending his money to get more and larger portions of the drug as his friend introduce him to Ecstasy and X but coke was his go-to drug for getting high. Brody spent less and less time at home with his wife although she question him on why he was staying out late but always had an excuse for them and when he found out that Rachel was pregnant, he didn't want to be a father but the Broadway star wanted the babies and planning to have them with or without him in the picture. When the twins were born, it wasn't like he dislike them but indifferent towards them although he try to be an actual father to them but fatherhood wasn't all that it was cracked up to be and it was harder to stay clean because his former drug dealer was trying to get him to try an newer drug that would get him higher and one of his former conquest, Cassandra July had hitting him.

Sending sexual messages and voicemails as it wasn't long before his resolve crumbled like a sandcastle against the tide on the beach, hitting the NYADA teacher up and started having an affair with her even before they came to Lima. Brody didn't want to divorce Rachel because in some ways, he still love her but things were crumbling around them when Cassandra shows up reeking of booze and a small bag of cocaine in her hand, letting in because he just wanted to forget everything for awhile and it works. After a few rounds of sex and a few lines of coke, the failed Broadway star's problems melted away when someone knocks on the door and if he had looked through the peephole then he wouldnt have open the door as five to six guys in skii masks and black clothes start punching and kicking him. Brody cries out for help but his cries fell on deaf ears as one of the guys pulls out a butterfly knife, carving the words 'cheater' and 'junkie' into both of his wrist before the guys left wordlessly as he blacks out.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Listen To Your Heart ch. 5

* * *

Finding out that Brody had once again cheating on me doesn't come as a shock to me but discovering that he had slept with Cassandra during my class reunion but also having Quinn be the one to tell me, it's incredibly embarrassing and humiliating. There's no telling what she was thinking when I had told her that I wasn't surprised to find out about my husband's infidelity but the look of rage and contempt that flashed across her face. As much as I want to work things out for the boys' sake but I don't think that my heart can handle anymore and I thought that he would try to change although it was an obvious lie of what I wanted to hear. I can't put myself and my children through any longer and it's time that I start thinking our happiness regardless if Brody is in the picture or not as I decide to go out for a walk to clear my head, only to have Dean and Carter tag along.

I make sure that the boys are fully dressed before leaving the house, ensuring that they're holding my hand as we walk to the park that's around the corner from the house before they run off to play on the jungle gym. I knew that no marriage is perfect as it's going to take a lot more than just love to make it last but I never thought I would be even considering divorcing my husband but I can only take so much. I do want to make things work between us but Brody is obviously choosing to continue to be a cheating no-account bastard that he is while a part of me is grateful to him because he's given two beautiful children but I cannot continue to allow him to walk all over me. I honestly thought that we would together forever, happily married while watching over our children grow into kind hearted and strong men but he just threw what we had away like any of it meant nothing to him.

 _I deserve better than that. My children deserve better than that and I won't stand by as Brody continues to do all of us dirty._ I have been practically raising the twins on my own and when I divorce the failed Broadway star then nothing would honestly change with the exception of him no longer being in the house. I sit down on a nearby bench, watching Carter and Dean running around and having fun seemingly unaffected by anything that may or may not be going on with myself and their father. As much as I would've hoped that their father would have put in more of an effort to have some sort of a relationship with them and maybe I was expecting a little too much from Brody as he told me that he never had a good relationship with his own father. _No, no I can't make up excuses for him! Brody made his choice and now I have to do what's best for my children even if it's difficult._

I never thought that I would be this point in my life that I would even consider getting a divorce but it will only get more difficult if I continue to stick around this kind of thing and as much as I don't want the boys to think horrible of their father, we all need a break from each other. The failed Broadway star is too reliant on me to always be there for him, to pick up behind him to clean up his mess and I just don't have the strength or mentality to do anymore. _I have made up my mind and I know what I have to do._ I come out of my musing when someone sits down next to me to see that it's one of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life, well not as beautiful as Quinn but still beautiful nonetheless with a little girl around the age of one. It hits me that I'm sitting next to Danielle Taylor as I have listen to her on the radio numerous times and the little girl belongs to a certain blonde DJ who showed her pictures.

Ryan's just as cute in person as she is in photos and it takes everything in me not to reach over to pinch her chubby cheeks when I look up to see the rock star staring at me with an amused look on her face as my cheeks are set ablaze with embarrassment.

"You must be Rachel Berry. When Q said that you're beautiful, I thought she was exaggerating but you're hot" Dani said frankly.

I've never met anyone would say something like that to complete stranger or to their sufficient other's ex-girlfriend as I am unsure of how to feel about that but I remember Quinn saying that their relationship is more of a publicity stunt. I never saw the DJ doing something like this but I never thought that we would end up breaking up in the first as I take a better look at the rocker, she doesn't really seem like her type. Although I did think that the DJ and I would still be in a loving relationship in New York in our respective fields, happily married while living in penthouse apartment in Upper Manhattan with children. I wish that she told me what she was feeling and I know that we could've worked it out, I could've reassured her that no matter who I would've met or came across that I would remain faithful because no one would be able to take her place in my heart.

"You know, Quinn really does care a lot about you and even after all these years, she's still madly in love with you" Dani said smiling sadly somewhat. "To be honest with you, I'm a little jealous of you because I guess a part of wishes that someone would look at me the same she looks at her"

I'm caught off guard by what Dani's saying as I had no idea that Quinn spoke about me to her girlfriend but a part of me is flattered that she still sees me in that way but it saddens me that the both of them are stuck in this very public relationship. I guess that the DJ has some love for Dani as she has to since they have a child together but knowing the love that they have for each other doesn't go past friendship is comforting yet sad. Without realizing it, Ryan manages to crawl into my lap as she fiddles with the music note charm hanging around my necklace and I see that she looks every bit like her blonde haired mother, knowing she's melting my heart with the same quizzical look.

"I don't know why I'm telling you any of this but Quinn isn't just best friend, she's my family and I'll do anything for her. If you have any kind of feelings for Quinn or if it's possible that the two of you can have a future together than you have to tell her but you need to get your shit together"

My family is the most important to me as I don't think that I can handle dealing with the possibility of having something with Quinn again while I'm still married to my cheating bastard of a husband. If the situation was different, I think that Dani and I could possibly be great friend as I turned to the adorable little girl in my arms and I couldn't help wondering what it would be like giving birth to daughter. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys but I would love to have a daughter to dress up in adorable dresses and teach her the joys of Broadway. As much as I wanted to keep holding Ryan, Dani has to take her back because she has a few errands to take care of before turning my attention back to Dean and Carter who come running up to me, saying that they're hungry. It seems like they're always hungry but they are growing boys as we walk a nearby diner to grab some lunch, standing in line when I hear someone calling my name to turn around to come face to face with one Brittany S. Pierce.

I have always been on good terms with the dancer as she makes it rather impossible to dislike her as she rather childlike outlook on life and she always seems to know things about people that they don't even know about themselves. The last thing that I heard from dancer is that she's going on tour with Lady Gaga and although she was a little disappointed that I wasn't able to make it to her wedding because I wasn't in the country at the time since the play that I was doing had been extended to doing a few shows in Europe. It surprises me how well the dancer and Santana Lopez mesh together since the Latina has a large tendency to be rather… abrasive and mean-spirited at time although her wife does balance her out. Brittany picks me up into her arms, twirling me around like I don't weight anything at all but I have to admit that her hugs are quite enjoyable and warm as she sets me on my feet, noticing my children.

Santana and I have more of a frenemy relationship as the lawyer didn't like me very much in high school and often tell me that she didn't followed by some sort of insult about my looks or my clothes. The DJ and dancer would reprimand her for it as they would try to get her to be somewhat kinder to me and over the course of our high school career along with our love for Quinn, we became somewhat friends. Santana would go out of her way to defend from bullies like Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky although she deny that she was doing it for me but I knew in her own way that she cared about me. After the breakup, the Latina and I didn't speak much after that except for the occasional email but I knew that in the 'divorce', Santana was taking care of the DJ which I am grateful for. While Brittany was gushing over the boys who are soaking up the attention, leaving me alone with Santana who hasn't said a word since I ran into her as she looks at her wife with a loving smile on her face, I feel twinge of jealousy.

I know that the two have been together for a long time and I didn't have to guess that they have a loving marriage especially after how long it took for the lawyer to see what kind of person Brittany and how she should be treated. I know that I shouldn't be jealous of my friend's marriage but I thought that I would have the same kind of love with Quinn and after our breakup, I thought that I found it with Brody. Santana turns to me, looking at me intensely and I squirm under it as she pulls something out of her coat pocket and places it in my hand to see that it's a business card with her name and number on it. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and I wonder if the DJ had told her anything about what's going on between my husband.

"Before you get your panties in twist, no Quinn didn't tell anything so don't start. I had a feeling that Donkey Face was suspicious and so did some digging" Santana said lowering her voice so no one would overhear us. "Your husband isn't only a junkie and a sex addict. He's a gigolo so you're gonna need a good lawyer if you take him for everything he has"

"I do want a divorce but I don't want my kids to be drag through a lengthy trial and it's not like Brody has much since I mostly paid for everything" I scoffed lightly.

"Jesus Berry, you should've left a long time ago but I get what you're saying. Did you at least sign a prenup?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't as I didn't think that I would be in a position of getting divorce. I'm even sure what I'm going after everything is said and done" I said running my hair through my hair.

"Look Berry, I know that we haven't been the best of friends. Hell, you annoyed the fuckin' shit outta me but you always been someone that I considered a friend even I was a total bitch to you. I'm gonna help get through this and that bastard is gonna have hell to pay for putting you and the ninos through this" Santana said deadly serious.

"Who know that Santana was actually a big softie" I said smiling.

"Shut the hell up and if you ever tell anyone that I was nice to you, I swear that I will get all of your musicals and burn them" Santana said poking me with her finger.

"I see that some things haven't changed over the years" I said rolling my eyes.

I feel lucky that I have so many people looking out for me but I wish that I listen to Kurt and the guys when they had said that Brody was no good but I can't keeping back on past mistakes, I can only look forward. I need to what's best for my children and myself before promising Brittany that we'll hang out before we have to go back to regular lives. Dean and Carter demolish their chicken nuggets and fries as a feeling that things will work themselves washes over me and I know that myself and the boys will be okay as I am Rachel Berry and nothing will stop me from taking care of my family.

"Mommy?"

I look up to see Dean looking up at with curious look on his face before smiling fondly at him.

"Yes Dean, what is it?"

"I like Quinn, she's nice" Dean said smiling.

"Is she now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's okay I guess" Carter said crossing his arms.

Dean has always been the sociable one while Carter has a more difficult time opening up to other people friend and I have try get him to make new friends but he'll sighs dejectedly. I've tried to get my baby boy experience new things so Carter will become a well-rounded person as it seems that he likes to read which is good and I have taken it upon myself to help my boys expand their vocabulary. Although Dean can never sit down long enough to learn more than a couple of words as he's taken the more of the athletic route as I have thought of signing him up for some kind of sport. Maybe I should ask Finn what kind of sports are starting up soon. _I guess that it'll just have to wait until we get back to New York._

"Mommy?"

I looked up again to see that it's Carter who's trying to get a hold of my attention as he looks nervously at me, fidgeting in his seat causing me to frown slightly as I reach over to take his hand in my own.  
"What is it, sweetie?"

"Is… Is Daddy leaving us?" Carter asked sadly.

"We heard yelling last night then the door getting slammed. We heard you crying" Dean said biting his lip.

My breath is caught in my throat and I was hoping that the boys had slept through our argument but it seems that this isn't case as I have a habit of not lying to my children in the hopes that they will be able to come to me with their problems, big or small. I don't know how to explain to them that their father is no longer going to be sharing a household anymore because he was sleeping with other people.

"My sweets boys, Daddy and I are no longer going to be together anymore because some people who love each other very much, they end up hurting each other and they need to separate from each other in order to hurt the people that care about" I said gently caressing their faces. "It doesn't mean that Daddy and I love you any less and this has nothing to do with you. This isn't your fault, do you understand?"

Dean and Carter look each other for a moment before looking at me, nodding in understanding which is a relief before playing for the food, heading back home to see Brody sitting on the front porch. I'm surprised to see him but his face is have swollen, covered in bruises. I usher the boys inside, telling them to find their grandfathers as I could see bandages on his wrists peeking out somewhat under his flannel shirt and he stands up to look at me through his one good idea.

"What happened to you?" I asked confused.

"I got jumped by some guys outside of my hotel but that's not why I'm here. I need to be honest with you, Rachel"

"Oh now, you want to be honest. Have you ever been honest in your entire life? You lied to me time and time again about your drug addiction, sleeping with several different women that I am aware of and there's no telling what else you lied to me about" I scoffed. "Did you ever love me? Do you care how this is affecting me and your children? I don't even know that you can even think with the head that's sitting on your shoulders since the one between your legs does all the thinking for you"

"I do love you, Rachel but I have issues that I'm having trouble shaking. I need you to help me" Brody pleads.

"No, I am done with you. You don't care about anyone but yourself as my lawyer will draw the divorce papers and I expect you sign them. This is goodbye, Brody" I said closing the door in his face.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Listen To Your Heart ch. 6

* * *

I don't know how but somehow Kurt caught wind of Quinn and I going out for coffee but he refuses to let me leave the house if he doesn't pick out an outfit for me despite me telling him that it not a big deal. He even calls Sam and Mike about my coffee date… (it's not a date) but it turns out that the guys are as excited about it as the fashionista before questioning me about if there was a possibly of the DJ and I getting back together. I feel an on-coming headache because I am even sure what our relationship is at the moment or where it could be going but I do know that I do miss her over the time that we've been apart. After some time Kurt finally decides on something suitable for me to wear and when I look at myself in the mirror, I don't know why I doubted him in the first place as the short sleeve salmon silk blouse and straight leg jeans are definitely my style.

The fashionista styles my hair to have plenty of volume and fluff when someone knocks on my door to have the boys rush in before I could even give an answer as Dad and Daddy peek in with sheepish looks on their faces. They compliment me on my outfit before telling me that they weren't able to watch the boys because they had got call in at the hospital before Kurt offers his services to baby-sit the twins. I tell the boys to behave for Uncle Kurt while I was out before grabbing my purse and keys as I make my way towards the Lima Bean which is a quick five minute walk from the house. I walk through the small coffee shop as the smell of coffee perforates the vanity while scanning the room for a certain blonde as I quickly spot her at a table by one of the many glass windows. The former rebel looks up to lock eyes with me as a fond smile forms on her lips before waving me over and I make my way over as she stands up to take me in her arms, melting into her embrace.

When we were together, I love being in Quinn's arm more than anything in the world and now being in her arms once again after all this time, it feels like I'm finally coming home for the first time in a long time. When we pull away, sitting down across from each other when I notice that there was two cups of coffee on the table.

"I hope that you don't mind that I ordered for the both of us. I got you a mocha cappuccino with soy milk and two creams" Quinn said nervously.

"You remembered?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I know that we haven't seen each other in such a long time but I wouldn't forgot how you like your coffee. I remember the last time that I didn't right when we started dating, you nearly bit my head off so I made it a point to never forget" Quinn said taking a sip of her coffee.

I couldn't believe that after this time that Quinn remembers something as small as my coffee order from high school but it's incredibly sweet and thoughtful.

"How are you and the boys? Missing New York yet?" Quinn asked curious.

"The boy and I are fine as I told them that their father and I are divorcing" I said fiddling with the handle of my cup.

"How did they take it?" Quinn said gently taking my hand in hers.

"They took rather well although I do think that Dean might be feeling resentful towards Brody. I thought that they weren't noticing certain things but they have always been rather perceptive" I said taking in a deep breath.

"You and the boys will be okay, I promise and you'll be fine without that douchey bastard" Quinn said kissing my knuckles. "You're Rachel Berry and there's nothing that you can't do"

"You always know the right things to say to make me better but what about you? Missing Los Angeles yet?"

"A little bit but if I can DJ just about anywhere if I choose to move closer to loved ones" Quinn said looking anywhere but at me. "Don't look now but certain friends of ours are spying on us"

I discreetly look over my shoulder to see Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Danni in a booth slightly off to the side but very visible while wearing beige trench coats, black fedoras and newspapers to 'hide' behind. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous our friends can be but some things never change as I should have expected this from them as I turn my attention back to Quinn would seem to be a little more annoyed by our friends' actions. She asks me how long do I think that they can keep this up before asking if I wanted to ditch them as I smirk evilly before agreeing to ditch them as it turns out that it was a difficult to break away from our friends. The Latin lawyer and the DJ both drive like waving lunatics but somehow we manage to lose them as we pull up into our secret spot that no one knows about as we sit down in the meadow fill with different types of flowers and lush green grass.

This place was something that we could just be with the expectations of society holding us down and we could just be whoever we wanted to be as I still get the feeling from back whereas I would be expected to be a wife and a mother. The rebel flops down on the grass as the breeze flows through her short blonde hair, blowing a lock out of place and I move it behind her ear, gently grasping my hand to being it up to her lips to place a soft kiss on. She lightly tucks on my hand so I would lay beside her as she lays on her side to face me fully and I find myself getting lost in her emerald eyes while the feelings that I thought that were long cease to exist come rushing back. I look down at her pink lips as I lean forward to kiss them and it was like fireworks, an orchestra playing in the background and all of the clichés but the feeling of Quinn's lips against my own is so amazing. Her hand laces in my hair while the other is on my hip as I find myself laying on top of the DJ while my tongue licks the cease of her lips, seeking entrance but the kiss ends there as she pulls back.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked thinking that I may have overstepped something.

"No, you were perfect. It's just that you're still a married woman and I don't want you to do anything that you may regret later. I don't want to be some kind of rebound for you" Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

"Quinn I'm so-"

"Rach, you don't have to apologize but how about we hold from that until you're divorced from that scumbag and you have plenty of time to adjust to being single for a while" Quinn said caressing my cheek.

"If you still feel what you're feeling now then I will be thrilled but if not then you'll still have me. I'll be there for you and the boys any way you need me"

I hold onto her hand, kissing her palm because I want to do this right and it shouldn't be rushed as I roll off Quinn to snuggle into her side, laying in the grass and pointing out the shapes and forms that the cloud took on. When I was younger, I didn't have many friedns to do this with and I thought that it was a bit illogical and silly but the DJ open my eyes to quite a bit of things and I open her eyes to the wonders that is musicals. At some point we fell asleep and by the time that we woken up, the sun was setting as the sky is all shades of oranges, pinks and purples and I think that this might be a good sign but it was getting a chilly. I wish that I had brought a jacket with me but I feel something being placed on my shoulders to see Quinn placing her jacket on me, wrapping her arm around me.

"I should probably get you back home to Dean and Carter. I don't want them thinking that I kidnapped you or something"

"Yes, you're right but I had a great time with you, Quinn" I said kissing her cheek. "Me too, maybe next time we should do something with kids"

"I think that would be lovely and I think that I should plan something that all of us will be able to enjoy" I said giddy.

Quinn giggles as she stands up, offering her hand to me as she helps me to my feet but trips over something while she catches by placing her hands on my hips to steady me, looking down at me worriedly. I place my hands on her shoulder, looking up into her soulful eyes and I couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips against hers in a quick sweet kiss.

"You can't help doing that" Quinn said resting her head against mine. "I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you senselessly"

"And if I told you that I would want you to" I said pecking her nose.

"Rach" Quinn whines.

"Okay, okay I'll stop" I giggles.

Quinn and I walk slowly back to her car as we take the long way back to my place to find ourselves standing on the front porch, feeling a lot like the end of our first date and how awkward it was. Suddenly the rebel leans in to place an lingering kiss on my cheek when the door swings open suddenly to see Carter standing in the doorway, looking between the both of us with a raised eyebrow but looking down at his feet.

"Quinn, can I ask you a question… alone?" Carter asked kicking up invisible dirt.

Quinn looks at me hesitantly but I nod, going inside but peeking out the window in the living to see the two sitting on the top step of the porch, curious as to what could Carter possibly want to talk about.

"What's going on, Carter?" Quinn asked curious.

"Do you… do you think that I'm weird?"

"What?! What do you mean weird?" Quinn asked confused.

"I don't have a lot of friends like my brother does and the other kids at my school say that I'm weird because I like reading books" Carter said tear swells in his eyes.

"It's not weird that you like to read. Heck, I read a lot but that doesn't make you weird and if those kids don't understand than you don't need that friends around you. You're going to find friends that I care about you and probably share your love of literature" Quinn said wrapping her arm around Carter's shoulders. "This probably won't mean much to you but I like you how you are now and please don't change yourself for whatever reason. How about when you feel like you need someone to talk you, you call me"

"I would like that" Carter said smiling.

"Great, now go inside because I don't want you to catch a cold"

"Thank you" Carter said waving.

It warms my heart after the conversation that Quinn and Carter had as I watch her car backs out of the driveway before disappear down the street when my six year old comes up to me with a smile on his face.

"Mommy, I like Quinn" Carter said snuggling up to me.

"So do I baby, so I do"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Listen To Your Heart ch. 7

* * *

The last few days that I spent Lima was either hanging out with Mami and Papi or with Rachel, the boys and Ryan and it's been amazing as I didn't want it to end as quickly as it did. Now I have to go back to Los Angeles while the Broadway starlet heads back to New York to deal with starting the process of divorcing her rat bastard of a husband as we decided to slow things down a bit romantically until everything is settled. The tiny diva means everything to me and I want to things right so we're just going to be friends for the time being but it doesn't mean that it's gonna be easy because of our feelings for each other although that we can do this. Dani and I told her agents that we're breaking off our 'relationship' because of numerous reasons but neither of us want this in the first place and are perfectly happy co-parent our daughter together while still being great friends.

The rock star took an earlier flight back to the city of angels while I decide to an later flight so I could spend more time with the Broadway starlet and the boys before going back. I knock on the front door with Ryan on my hip when Carter opens the door with a small smile on his face but I could tell that there's something on his mind as he lets me into the house when his mother comes into view, happily taking my daughter from me. Over the last few days, the small bookworm and I have been enjoying our time together while bonding over our love for literature and Marvel comics after opening up to me which I'm grateful for. I want both boys to like me and I want to build a relationship with the both of them but not because I want their mother romantically cause I want to be in their lives because I genuinely enjoy their company.

Dean comes bouncing down the stair before launching himself into my arms without a second thought while his brother silently walks out through the kitchen as I look at Rachel who just smiles and nods. I set the Energizer bunny down, following the other twin to find him sitting on the top seat of the porch as he looks at me with a sad look on his face before looking away from and I knew he's upset. We sit there in silent because I don't want to pressure into telling me what's wrong but I very want to know so I can him solve whatever dilemma he's having but it wasn't long before Carter opens up to me.

"You're leaving" Carter said barely above a whisper. "Everyone seems to be doing that a lot. Is because of me that they leave? Am I not good enough? I promise to be good"

"I'm not leaving because of you, Carter and you are more than enough. I care about you so much and I've only known you for a few days. I will never ever leave you, sweetie, trust me on that" I said taking his face in my hands. " There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, your brother and you mother but unfortunately my life is in Los Angeles but I will make you a promise right here and now that whenever you want to talks, I only one phone call away and I'll try to come visit whenever I can"

"Pinky promise?" Carter said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise" I said wrapping my pinky around his.

I hope that this promise holds Carter over for the time being as the both of us talk a little bit longer before going back inside to find Dean and Ryan playing with the stacking blocks that I had brought along with me. Rachel's sitting against the bottom of the couch, playing my daughter's hair as I come up behind her unsuspecting and cry out boo in her ear causing her to jump slightly, hand pressed to her chest in an attempt to calm her beating fast heart. The tiny diva glares hard at me as I snicker at her reaction, smacking on my arm but it does little to stop me from laughing as I look at the boys playing with ryan as she smiles while they make silly face to get her to laugh. I put on my phone to take a picture of them while they're not looking when the Broadway starlet takes the device from my hand before switching the camera to selfie mode, snapping a few picture of the both of us.

"Try not to forget us in Los Angeles, talking all those talented and good-looking musicians and models" Rachel said smirking.

"Not everyone in LA is a musician or a model or in the entertainment business and don't be ridiculous, there's no way that I could forget about you and the boys" I said missing the top of her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily. There has to be a reason why the universe brought us back together and I want to see this through"

"I do too and I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want to confuse the boy by moving too fast into another relationship before I could end the one with their father" Rachel said sighing.

"I don't want to rush things either but it's gonna be worth it in the end and I made the mistake of letting you go the first time but I promise you that I'm never ever letting you go again. You're gonna be mine, Rachel Berry and we're gonna take over the world through the power of music and the flashing of the stage" I said smirking.

"What about the kids, hm?" Rachel asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"They'll be right there with us to see what it's like to two people in love and pursuing their passions so they know that it's possible to go after their own"

"Sounds wonderful but it doesn't make the separation any easier" Rachel pouts.

"I know, Rach I know but I know that we'll figure it out. We always do" I said smiling slightly.

I left the Berry residence with the promise that I will call and visit as much as possible to the small Berry family that capture my heart over the last few days but the distance between us isn't making it any easier on anyone involved. Rachel served her husband divorce paper as the proceedings stretch on for about a year before finally a settlement was reached but during that time, we've been texting back and forward just to talk about how are days are going or just wanting to hear the other's voice. Skyping with Dean and Carter is always interesting and entertaining to say the least but seeing their smiling face is an plus after a long night of spinning the night before and there has been a few times that I've gotten to visit them in New York. I have to admit that the city was very beautiful but it wasn't as often as I would have liked but during the summer and the boys got to see the ocean for the first time as seeing Rachel in a bikini was a definite plus on my end.

Once everything was finalized and the tiny diva kicked the bastard out of her apartment as she's ready to start her life as newly divorced woman as the guys were more than happy to help her celebrate. Luckily Sam called me a couple of days beforehand with the planning as it was easy to convince Dani to take care of our daughter for the time being as our friendship has gotten stronger if possible since we're no longer 'dating'. The rock has been focusing on her music, putting out two mini albums while learning how to play piano as I packed an overnight bag before booking the earliest flight to New York. Once I landed, I check into the hotel before getting readying for tonight when someone on my door as I look out the peephole to see that it's Sam, opening the door for him as he takes into his arms then lifts me into the air. The model and I have talked on and off throughout the years but this is the first time that we've seen each other in years.

"It's been too long, Lord Quinnifer" Sam grins happily.

"It has, Lady Samanatha. Still trying to get into Mercedes' pants?" I asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

"As you should know, I finally got Mercedes to go out with me but that's not what we're here for. You're here to spend time with your lady" Sam said nudging me.

"Rachel's not my lady… yet. I'm here because you called" I said rolling my eyes.

"I may have called you here but you're staying for a certain Broadway diva" Sam said wriggling his eyebrows suggestive but a soft smile forms. "All joking aside, I'm that you're here Quinn cause Rachel's been happier talking to over the phone than her time with the plastic Ken doll"

"I just want her to be happy and I'm happy that we're talking again too but we're taking it slow, seeing where things go" I said smiling.

"Good but hurt her again and I can promise you that you will wish that you was never born" Sam said smiling coldly.

"I wouldn't have it again other way" I said nodding in understanding.

I don't want hurt Rachel again and I'm going to things right this time as Sam drives us to the club that everyone was celebrating at and we fashionably late as the entire club show up. I could Santana feeding the tiny diva shot after shot as I know that both of them have rather low tolerance for alcohol or at least the shorter brunette as the Latina becomes a weepy drunk when she has one too many shots or too much tequila. I announce my presence to everyone on the way to bar, effectively cutting the both of them off for now as the Broadway starlet stares at me for me before happily jumping into my arms. I chuckle quietly as I wrap my arms around her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again as I inhale her strawberry and coconut scent before she pulls me onto the dance even she's very tipsy right, she knows how to move her body.

Those hips are very hypnotizing but I restrain myself from getting too excited as we dance to a few songs before going back to the booth while the petite singer perches herself in my lap, arms around my neck. Having Rachel this way feels like a dream that came true and knowing she's forgiven me for making a foolish mistake years ago, wanting to be with me again is a wondrous feeling that I will treasure for the rest of my life. Seeing the smiling face of our friends and seeing that all these years has done nothing but strengthen our bond with each other as the tiny diva kisses my cheek, looking at me with loving yet slightly drunken look.

"To the soon to be happy couple" Kurt said raising his drink.

"To the soon to be happy couple" Everyone except Rachel and I clink their drinks together.

"Assholes" I said pouting slightly.

"They're just want us to be happy, baby" Rachel said nuzzling her nose into my cheek.

"They're still assholes but I guess that they're our assholes but we don't have to explain anything to do" I said smiling in despite of myself. "Having fun?"

"Yes now that you're here and since I have you with me, I'll never letting you go"

"Me either" I said pecking her on the lips.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Listen To Your Heart ch. 8

 ** _Okay, there's two chapter left for Listen To Your Heart before it ends. I want to take time and thank all my readers for sticking with for this long. You guys are the reason that I keep doing what I do and thank for all the love so without a further adieu_**

 ** _Leggo!_**

* * *

It's been a long and difficult year for me as I never thought that I would be a divorcee but the relationship has come to end a long time ago as I was merely holding onto the memories of the man that I once loved. I will be forever grateful to Brody for giving me two wonderful boys but I need to be able to stand on my own feet and figure out who I am without him in my life as he needs to get his life together. Thankfully I have a great support team consisting of my Fathers, the guys, the Glee club as a whole and more importantly Quinn who made sure that the boys and I was okay, calling us from all the way from Los Angeles along surprise visits. She promised me that she would be there for me in any way possible but also knowing when to step back, allowing me to mourn the death of my marriage although I couldn't be happier to see her and Ryan.

Spending time with the sweet little girl is almost like having a daughter of my own although I set boundaries because I don't want to overstep even though the DJ assures me that I'm not but what surprised me is how kind Dani has been. With no prompting from her ex girlfriend or anyone else, the rock star would call me or video chat at least once week no matter how business she seems to be just wanting to talk or inquire how my day is going. It's a little hard to imagine that the both of us dated the same girl but it doesn't stop us from being friends and I can honestly say we're friends as we talk (mostly me) about everything and thing that happens. Dani had invited me and the boys to come on tour with her and as much as I would liked to have joined her, the dates for the tour fall on days that the boy would have to be school so I had to declined but promising to possibly joining her on the next tour.

The guys couldn't have been more ecstatic about my divorce, saying that I could do so much better than Brody and in hindsight, they were right although it hurts a bit to think about because if I had listen to them when they told me that he was no good, I could've saved me from so much heartache. I don't regret it because I got two sweet boys out of it who are seven years old and getting bigger every day which only serves to remind me that they won't be babies for long although I'm looking forward to when they won't need me anymore. It won't be long before they graduating high school then college, finding jobs then getting married and having kids of their own, leaving me all alone and when I told Quinn, she bites her lip to keep from laughing at my antics while reassuring me that the twins won't leave me alone.

She pulls me into her arm as her scent soothes, snuggling into her shoulder because she always seems to know how to calm me down or talked down as she comes down from the city of angels for just to see each other although I feel like she's been finding something from me. The DJ has been looking at me with this twinkle in her eye which is a tell-tale sign that she has something big to tell and it was a all of a full minute before I couldn't take it anymore, pouting slightly for her to tell me what she's hiding. The badass smiles before telling that the guy that runs the nightclub that she works at is setting up a second nightclub here in New York but he wants someone that he can trust to run it in his stead as I assumed that he was Quinn do it. The DJ shakes her head that she's not the one would be running it but she's heading down to make sure that everything is running smoothly while scouting potential musicians to play there as I couldn't be more excited because this means that she'll here full time.

I know that it's only been two months since my divorce and the DJ is trying to be respectful of me being newly out of a relationship but I'm more than ready to start relationship with her more than anything but I don't want to force anything. I squeal excitedly because I'll be able to see whenever I want then I thought about Ryan and the DJ could see the concern on my face as she tells me that her daughter is moving with her.

"Is Dani okay with this? I mean it's a lot to move your kid from one side of the country to another"

"I know and we talked about this when she came back from her tour. Thankfully she won't be too far away since she's signed to Roc Nation and she can visit any time she wants" Quinn said shrugging her shoulder.

"It seems that you two have this co-parenting thing down" I said smiling.

"Well yeah, Dani's been more of my best friend than anything else and I know that I can count on her when I need her the most" Quinn said smiling fondly. "It makes co-parenting all the more easier when we're start dating other people since we know that our family is the most important thing in our lives"

"I'm glad"

"On a different note and I know that I told you that I wanted you to spend time being single after your divorce, right"

"Yes" I said unsure of where this was going.

"Well I don't think that I can hold back anymore because it's been killing me not to be able to hold you or tell how beautiful you look without coming on too strong so I wondering if I could have the honor of asking you out on a date on Friday night" Quinn asked nervously.

I wasn't expecting Quinn to suddenly ask me out on a date but I can't say that I'm not happy about because tickled pink about it because I've been waiting for her to make a move but I decide to make her sweat a little. I tap my finger in a thoughtful manner as the DJ shifts nervously in her seat while waiting for my answer which I find absolutely adorable before giggling as I told her that I would love to go out with her. The badass sigh in relief before grinning like someone had told her that she had recently won the lottery before telling that it's gonna be that I'll never forget as I inquire how should I dress for such a date. Quinn smirks smugly before leaning in close that our lips are nearly touching and it takes every bit of self control not to close the distance between us before pulling away with a wink that she'll text me the details.

I sigh annoyed that the DJ didn't kiss me as she leaves to talk with the manager of the nightclub while remains me of a particular lyric from that Lil Wayne's song as I hate to watch her go but I love to watch her leave. As soon as I got home, I instantly call Kurt as I give him the details about my date with Quinn on Friday and I needed his help on what to wear as I have very little to go on which he states that he loves a challenge. He promises to come over before to help me find something to wear, do my hair and makeup as he has been on team Faberry ever since he found out that she was back in town (his words, not mine) although he's still a miffed at her breaking my heart senior year but that was no long ago. Suddenly I thought about something as I quickly hung up the phone to walk across the hall where the boys were either reading a book or playing with their lego as I smile fondly at my sons although they may look alike, they have very separate personalities.

I know that most people who have twins tend to dress them up in very similar clothes or having them do everything together but I didn't feel the need to do that as I want Dean and Carter to have their own identities and interests separate from each other and I think that I made the right call. I know that I should discuss the idea of myself dating other people with them as any potential love interest will be in their lives for the foreseeable future and I would want them to get along. I know that the boys love Quinn as they have a friendship but I don't know how they will react once we become more than just friends and I would hope their friendship will continue to grow regardless of whether we are romantically inclined or not.

"Hi Mommy" Dean said wrapping himself around my leg.

"Hi Mom" Carter said perching himself on my other leg.

"Hello darlings" I said peppering their faces with kisses. "There's something that I need to talk you about"

"I didn't do it! I swear! I didn't mean to draw on the wall, it just happened" Dean said holding his up in defense before glaring at his brother. "You told her didn't you, Carter"

"How could I have told her?! I was in here with you" Carter said rolling his eyes. "You told on yourself"

"Boys! That's what I wanted to talk to you about but we will have a discussion about it later" I said looking pointedly at Dean. "But I would like to know how you boys would about me possibly dating again"

"If you're dating Quinn then I wouldn't mind because I like her and she makes you smile like when you perform on stage" Carter said thoughtfully.

"You should go out with Quinn, she's super cool and makes us mixes" Dean said grinning.

 _Leave it up to my boys to hype up Quinn. I love how much they like her and it's obvious how highly they think of her._ I smile Dean and Carter on their foreheads because I'm glad that they wouldn't mind me dating Quinn as it means the world to me that they have a good relationship with whoever I decide to date. I have the boys get ready for bed as they get into the superhero footie pajamas that the DJ found somewhere and just had to buy them which I told her that she didn't have to buy them anything as she answers by saying that she wanted to do it. The twin love the gifts as the badass has been reading them the comics every night like clockwork which they look forward to as they brush their teeth before hopping into bed as my phone signaling an incoming call from a certain someone.

I click on the accept button, putting it on speaker so Dean and Carter could hear her clearly asking if they were ready for the next chapter of Superman as not many people know this but Quinn is a bit of a closet comic book nerd although she still proclaims her badass-ness. I giggle to myself as the DJ has the twin hanging off of her every word wit warp attention as about an half hour later, they were sound asleep as I cover the both of them before telling the blonde that they were sleep.

"Thank you for doing this. Hearing you read to them is the highlight of their night"

"Glad to be of service" Quinn giggles before her voice drops to be husky and seductive. "So does the Lady of the house need a bedtime story as I'm sure that I have something in my repertoire that might interest you"

"Quinn!" I said blushing.

"I was kidding, Rachel… unless you're actually interest"

"You're incorrigible" I pout.

"Alright, alright I'll stop but I have to bid you adieu, my Lady as I have an early morning meeting to attend" Quinn said smiling.

"Okay, see you Friday?" I asked biting my lip slightly.

"Of course"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Listen To Your Heart ch. 9

* * *

I've been looking forward to Friday night ever since I finally worked up the nerve to ask Rachel out as previously I made myself promise to allow her to have time devoted to being single in the wake of her newly being divorced. I know that we still have feelings for each other and will eventually pursue a relationship together but I didn't want to rush it after being married to her the father of her children although I had every intention of putting some distance between us. The constant draw and attraction that I feel every time that I'm around became too much for me to resist that I asked her to go out with me Friday night as it would have it, the starlet made me squirm in my seat while contemplating her answer. Thankfully the tiny diva didn't make me wait too long before agreeing to the date and she did try to get me to reveal what the date would entail but I wasn't about to give away anything although I have every intention of making memorable.

 _This is my chance to make up for being so foolish and pigheaded when I broke up with Rachel after graduation. I have the most beautiful woman to call my own and I'm never letting her go._ I have the most special night planned as I got ready, choosing to wear a crimson silk button shirt with a black necktie paired with black slacks while styling my short hair into a ponytail with a few strands of hair framing the left side of my face. I grab everything that I need to ensure that this will be the best date that Rachel has ever had when someone knocks on my front door and I open it to see Santana standing behind it. A multitude of thing runs through my head as she and Brittany are watching Ryan for me tonight and I could help thinking that something that had happened for the lawyer to be standing on my doorstep right now. Before I even get the words out of my mouth, the Latina raises her hand to effectively cut me off as she slips something into my front pocket with a smirk on her face then pats me affectionately on the cheek and to get my girl as she leaves.

I frown slightly before looking in my pocket to see that she had slip in a condom as I shake my head at the woman that I consider a sister before closing my door before making my way towards the starlet's house. The short drive from my apartment to the tiny diva's house feels incredibly long because it dawns on me that I actually haven't been on a date in a long time and that thought doesn't help settle the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I pull into Rachel's driveway before taking in a deep breath as I walk up to the front door, raising my hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opens to identical faces staring up at me with smiles on their faces. Seeing the twins in their superheroes pajamas puts me at slight ease as I bend down to pull the both of them into a hug, kissing their cheeks before I'm bombarded with questions about where I'm taking their mother.

It's obvious that Dean and Carter get their inquisitive nature from their mother which I find very endearing but I refuse to give anything away even when they pouted and puppy-dog eyed me down. A subtle cough pulls my attention away from the boys to the vision standing a feet away as I find it hard to think, let alone breath as the tiny diva's wearing a champagne cocktail dress that hugs her body in all the right places. I have always thought that the Broadway star as beautiful even after all this time apart but in this moment, it's another reminder of how lucky I am that I get to call her mine and I refuse to make the mistake of letting her go. Rachel reminds Dean and Carter of the promise that they were only allowed to answer the door if they were to behave for their babysitter night which is met with some protest.

"C'mon boys, when you make a promise, you have to keep your word" I said putting a hand on their shoulders with a smile. "You don't want to look like lairs, do you?"

They shook their head vehemently before rushing off further into the house, assuming that they went to go play before standing to my height, turning my attention to the gorgeous woman in front of me. I walk over towards Rachel without breaking eye contact as she ducks her eyes her bangs shyly but I wasn't having any of that as I take her face in my hands, guiding her to look at me again as there's a faint blush on her cheeks. I smile adoringly because I would spend the rest of my life looking into those beautiful chocolate pools if I could before placing a gentle kiss upon those pouty lips with the intention of pulling away but I didn't get far. The petite singer wraps her arms around my neck, meshing our lips together while my hands front perch on her hips as our lips dance together and as much as I want to continue this but we have reservations to keep.

I pull away a little to see the desire in the Broadway starlet's eyes, sending shivers down my spine before placing several pecks on her lips as I guide her towards my car, opening the passenger's door for her before getting in myself. During the car ride, Rachel lasted a whole ten minutes before breaking down and asking me where we were doing which I'm impressed that she lasted as long as she did but I still refuse to tell her anything. I pull in front of our first stop which happens to be Le Lumiere's, a very popular French restaurant in New York with a wait list for a reservation so long that it's near impossible to get one without knowing someone that knows someone. Rachel looks on with awe written on her face as we walk through the place when we're quickly seated as soon as we step foot inside while Le Lumiere has a very expensive place with a French atmosphere but it has a very homey feel to it.

We're seated slightly off to the side with a somewhat of a barrier between us and the other patrons but I had it planned that way because I didn't want the tiny diva to be caught off guard by the paparazzi or random fans. It was mostly for her to have fun but a part of me was being purely selfish because I wanted all of the Broadway starlet's attention for the night.

"Quinn, how did you managed to get a reservation here? I heard that it's nearly impossible to get one" Rachel asks as the waiter gives us our menus.

"I have my ways but it also helps when you're good friends with the owner" I said winking at her. "I told you that I was planning to make this date memorable and I intend on fulfilling that promise"

"Baby, you know that you don't have go this far to impress me. We could've ended up staying in watching movies and cuddling all night and I still would have had fun because I'm spending it with you" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

My heart skip several beats, hearing the term of endearment after so long but smiling softly because of what Rachel had said and I knew that I didn't have to go all out to make this night memorable but I want to because she deserves it. I want to give her the moon and sun even though she probably wouldn't ask it of me as it only makes me love the Broadway starlet even more than I already do as conversation flows easily while we eat dinner. The tiny diva did protest against me paying for our meal before making me promise that we'll go Dutch on the next one as I help into the car then driving towards our next destination which happens to a Broadway showing of Wicked with the original cast including Idina Menzel. Excitement was radiating off the tiny diva as she quietly sings along with the actors onstage and I couldn't wait to surprise her once the curtains close but I found myself singing with her.

Once the actor take their final bows and everyone else was exiting the theater, the stage manager finds us before leading us backstage as I look out the corner of my eye to see Rachel looking rather confused. It wasn't until we're standing in front of a door and the stage manager knocks it, revealing Idina Menzel still in her Maureen costume with a warm smile as the starlet stares at one of her favorite actresses with wide eyes and mouth agape. Idina chuckles slightly before ushering us into her dressing room before telling us that she's heard a lot about Rachel even seeing her in RENT which she was greatly impressed by her performance, shocking her out of her stupor.

The two talked about life and their love for performing as I sit back watching the two, mostly the smaller diva, as her eyes lights up when she talks about singing and when I thought that I couldn't love her anymore than I already do, she surprises me. I feel her squeeze my hand lightly as I find myself looking back at me expectantly with an amused look on her face to snap out of my musing to realize that I had been caught staring as both Broadway starlets giggle at me.

"You're one lucky girl, Rachel to have someone love you as much as this one does" Idina said smiling knowingly. "It's all over her face"

"No I'm the lucky one" I said kissing the back of Rachel's hand. "Glad that she's willingly to take another chance on this idiot"

"You're not an idiot but all that matter is that we managed to find our way back to each other"

"Me too"

"I wish the both of you the best of luck and I expect to see great things from Ms. Rachel Berry" Idina said patting Rachel on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much" Rachel nods with a bright smile.

Idina signs Rachel's play bill and taking a selfie with the both of us before leaving the theater and before I could even open the door for Rachel, she suddenly closes the door by pushing me up against it. She kisses with such passion and desire that it takes me a minute to process what's happening before kissing her back, allowing her to dominate most of the kiss as she nips at my bottom lip then lightly pulling on it. I shiver slightly because this side of the petite singer rarely comes out but when it does, it's a major turn on as she slips her tongue past my lips, seeking out my own as they swirl around each other. We part only when the need for air becomes an issue as the Broadway starlet rests her forehead against my own, lips slightly swollen and eyes dilated with lust and desire but I could love and adoration there as well.

There's one more place that I wanted to take her before tonight is over and luckily it wasn't too far away from here but as I drove, the petite singer had it in her mind to distract me by kissing my neck as her hand inches up towards my crotch. We arrive at the planetarium as not many people knows this but I have a love of stars too but for a completely different from Rachel as I would look up at them at night when I was living with Russel and Judy. Seeing all those stars at night would help me feel not so alone in that house and they were the only thing that was always constant in my life before I had Rachel, Santana and the Glee club. The place was completely empty with the exception of the security guard and whoever was in the projection room as the room darkens as the dome lights up with moving pictures of the sky and stars. The tiny diva looks up in awe and amazement before turning to look at me with a loving smile on her face resting her head on my shoulder, interlocking our fingers together.

"Quinn thank you for night. You've gone above and beyond my expectations as I never expected to meet Idina and I don't know how to thank you for such a wonderful night" Rachel said smiling.

"You're more than welcome but you don't have to thank me. I would've done anything for you if it meant putting a smile on your face" I said kissing the top of her head. "You're more than worth it. I love you, Rachel"

"I love you too, Quinn" Rachel said lightly biting her lip as her eyes darkens with desire. "And I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you for everything you've done"

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, my question never made it past my lips as Rachel meshes our lips in a heated kiss while straddling my hips, surprising me while the beautiful woman in my lap kisses me with such passion. My hands roams under dress clad thighs towards her hips as the Broadway starlet grinds covered center over my clothed cock which hardens under her administrations as I don't know if I can wait much longer to be buried inside. I push the tiny diva's panties aside, running two fingers along her slit to find her completely soaked as my thumb rubs slow circles on slits\causing my lover to move her hips for friction as she unbuckles the front of my pants, pushing my briefs down my thighs. Rachel fists her hand along my length and it fuckin' feel amazing but even through my lust filled haze, I remember the condom that Santana placed in my pocket which I had the intent of use just in case.

Although the tiny diva on the other hand had grew somewhat impatient as she points my cock at her entrance, impaling herself causing the both of us to moan in pleasure as I wait for the starlet adjust to my girth but also because I didn't want to pull a Finn. It's been awhile since I last slept with a woman and I didn't want to cum too soon by getting overly excited which would be really embarrassing as I nearly choked on a moan when the petite singer starts moving her hips up and down my length. The rhythm of her hips quickly changes to moving in a circle as I thrust my hips upwards me to meet her downward ones as I grip her hips tightly while quickly losing myself in the tight, wet heat that is Rachel Berry. I reach behind her to unzip her dress, revealing that gorgeous woman above me has gone braless as I wonder how did I not notice this when we had left her house but I'm too mesmerized by her pesky breasts bouncing in front of my face.

I lean forward to take a dusty nipple my mouth, sucking and nipping at the erect bud before switching to the opposite one as the Broadway starlet wraps her arms around my head while throwing her head back pleasure. The little mewls and moans that escapes her lips spurs me on to give her all the pleasure in the world as my thrusts becomes harder and faster until I feel the tale-tell signs of my ball tingling that I close but I want to bring my lover over the edge first. I reach between our moving bodies to rub tight circles on her clit until her pussy was fluttering around my cock as she screams in ecstasy and after a few more thrusts, unloading thick ropes of cum inside of her. We're both breathing heavily after that as Rachel once again placing butterfly kisses along my neck while my penis twitches at the feeling then she stands up suddenly and I watch our mixed essence drip down her thighs, turning me own even more.

The petite singer smirks as she drops to her knees between my legs, blowing lightly on my tip before giving it a tiny lick as she takes my cock between her pouty lips causing me to throw my head back, eyes rolling back. I could feel myself hitting the back of the starlet's throat every time she swallows me and I love that she doesn't have a gag reflex as I grab the sides of her head, fucking her mouth until I'm coming down her throat. I slump back into my seat with goofy grin on my face as Rachel adjust me back into my pants before kissing me on the lips and I didn't mind that I could taste myself on her lips as she fixes her dress. We walk out of the planetarium with silly grins on our faces, passing the old security guard on our way out who was smirking knowingly but doesn't say anything as I drive back to my place where we stripped each other of clothes, making love to the early hours of the morning.

By the time that I woke up, it was a little bit past two in the afternoon as I stretch a little due to the soreness of the previous night before reaching out, expecting to find the tiny diva still asleep but only finding an empty space. I lift my head to look around the room but it's empty and I didn't hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom as I get out of bed, throwing on a faded Captain America t-shirt and shorts. I walk out of my room, instantly being hit with the smell of food being cooked and I couldn't help smiling that the Broadway starlet hadn't left without saying anything but I nearly choked on my own spit to find my lover standing in front of the stove in nothing but a apron. The apron covers the important bits but gives me full of her round and firm ass as my cock stirs in my shorts before walking towards the unsuspecting singer, pressing my body against hers as I place kisses along her naked collarbone.

"Q-Quinn, y-you're up sooner than I expected" Rachel stammers as my hands slip under the apron.

"Yeah and you weren't in bed when I woke up" I said palming her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "At first I had thought that you left without saying a word"  
"I w-was planning on bring you breakfast in bed" Rachel said pushing her ass against my cock. "You kinda ruined that plan"

"Maybe but I wouldn't have gotten to see you in the apron" I said my hand teasing her entrance with a finger. "Who know Rachel Berry was such a naughty girl. Did you do this with Brody? Did he get to have you like this? Dripping wet with want?"

"N-Never. O-Only with you, Quinn" Rachel said spreading her legs wider.

I quickly turned the stove off before pushing my short down to my ankles as I enter Rachel without preamble, getting an fast pace while the sound of skin slapping skins bounces off of the kitchen wall. The Broadway starlet's eyes roll into the back of her head as she reaches back to grab the back of my head to kiss me as breakfast was easily forgotten to christen every surface of the apartment before collapsing on my bed, completely spent.

"God, I love you" Rachel said hoarsely.

"Heh and here I thought that you wanted me for more than body" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Oh hush, you know what I meant" Rachel said smacking my shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I know and I love you too. I guess the sexual tension was building and it just exploded all at once but I love what we have and what we're building together" I said kissing the back of her hand before climbing out of bed. "Which is why I got you something"

"Quinn, you didn't have to get me anything" Rachel said propping herself against the headboard.

"I know that I don't have to but I want to" I said coming back bed with a small rectangular box in hand. "You deserve everything good in the world and I want to give that to you and the boys. You three and Ryan mean so much to me and I want to be the reason that there's a smile on your faces"

Rachel opens the box to find a necklace with a gold star on it with a picture of Dean, Carter, Ryan and myself inside of it and I could see the tear welting in her eyes as I behind her to put the jewelry around her neck. I had the picture taken when the actress had asked me to baby-sit when she had to go to rehearsal and it had given me an idea for a gift.

"You have always been the North Star for me even when we weren't together, guiding in the right direction and I want this to hopefully work in the same way" I said wiping away the tears.

Rachel doesn't say anything but I knew that she loves it if the hundred of kisses were anything to go by before falling onto my back unceremoniously.

"Go out with me?"

"What do you call last night?" I giggled.

"Don't be a smartass but I mean, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Hmmm let me think about it" I said tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"Quinn!"

"Okay, okay I was only kidding of course, I'll be your girlfriend" I said kissing her soundly.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Listen To Your Heart ch. 10

 ** _This is the final chapter/epilogue for Listen To Your Heart and I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and this fanfic along with the irregular updating. I'm gong to be updating my other stories as soon as I can. Work has been kicking my ass lately and peek season is gonna start soon too so I'm humbly asking that my reader will be patient with me for the time being. With that been said..._**

 ** _Leggo!_**

* * *

5 years later

I can't believe that it's been nearly five years since Quinn walked back into my life but I couldn't be more glad that she did as I had thought that I was happy with my life but it was only partially true as I was very happy with my boys and my career. When she walked back into my life, finally finding out the truth as to why she had broken up with after our high school graduation while the love that I once held for my ex-husband was fading with each passing day. I couldn't handle his drug addiction but I tried to make it work for Dean and Carter's sake but finding out that he had once again slept with my former dance teacher was the straw that broke the camel's back. If the DJ hadn't told me about y ex's indiscretion, I am more than certain that he would have continued to lie about wanting to get better without actually seeking the professional help that he needs to kick his addictions.

Quinn showed me what love really looks like while allowing me to mourn the death of my relationship although what it used to be had died a long time ago but showing that she wanted to earn my love. She took me out dates, showering me in love and affections while making the effort of getting to know my children without it appearing as if she was only spending time with them to get on my good side, genuinely wanting to be get to know them. Dean and Carter were more than thrilled when the DJ and I told them that we were dating which means more than anything that my boys have a good relationship with whoever I am dating and I feel the same about my relationship with Ryan. Even though she was a baby when we met but I wanted her to like me and I'm thankful for everyday that I got to be in her life, watching for grow into the wonderful inquisitive little almost six year old.

I have well embedded the love of Broadway and musicals into her although Quinn good-naturedly teases me about having a blonde mini-me but I couldn't care less and I knew for a fact that she secretly loves that we get along so well. Everyday I watched the bond that she and the boy share grow as the music lover taking Dean and Carter to NBA games, taking them fishing, or showing how her equipment work among other things. I love that they have someone to that they adore just as much as I do although I do find myself wondering what it would have been like it if Brody had been a better father to them, to have a hand in the kind men that they'll grow into. I shake those thoughts from my mind because the last thing is that the boys need is someone like a man like their father guiding them when they have more than enough male figures to look up and model themselves after.

After two years of dating, the DJ proposed to me in the middle of Grand Central Park surround by all our friends and family to capture the moment as I didn't wait for my fiancée to get the question all the way out before tackling her to the ground, peppering her face with kisses. We planned to have a small wedding in the summer surrounded by the people that care about our happiness as I didn't feel like I needed a big, grandiose wedding that I had envision myself having when I was younger but all that matter is that I have Quinn standing by my side. The two of us spent two glorious weeks in the Bahamas on our own private beach which was a wedding gift from our parents as we took full advantage of, involving a lot of hot and steamy sex on the beach. It felt like we were hormonal teenagers that couldn't keep their off each other as I'm thankful that I had gone on the pill because neither one of us were raising to bring another child into the world just yet and wanted to as much time being newlyweds.

When we came back from our honeymoon, it was time to back to work as my agent easily found me new musicals that I would be perfect for and Quinn had a business that she had to worry about but no matter what, we always made sure to have plenty of pillow talk before bed. I love being able to call this beautiful woman my own and I thank whatever higher power for guiding her back into my arms and the family that we've created for ourselves as well as the tiny lives growing in my belly at the moment. I have gone off the birth control for awhile now and I have been feeling sick for a few weeks as I made an appointment for my primary doctor earlier in the week, calling me to announce that I am pregnant with twins again. I'm not entirely sure how Quinn is going to take this news although Dean and Carter would be elated to be big brothers again while Ryan has been practically asking for younger siblings for almost a year now.

I lay in my bed with a sleeping DJ who had recently gotten at five in the morning running one of the most successful night club in New York while opening one in Miami and New Orleans as she often comes home rather tired but never shows it or complains. I often tell her that she needs to slow down a little but stubbornly refuses to, saying that she wants to provide for me and the kids and I understand that the business owner wants make sure that we're living comfortably but it's meaningless if she's working herself to death. I caress her cheek, tracing the soft skin underneath my fingers while my heart swells with love and adoration for this woman, knowing how easily I can lose myself in her and how safe she makes me feel when I am with her as I never want to be away from her again. I press my lips softly against the DJ's with the intention of it going unnoticed but caught off guard when I feel movement as I find myself flat on my back with my wife hovering on top of me with a sexy smirk.

"I thought that you were asleep"

"I was but it's hard when my incredible sexy wife decides to watch me sleep" Quinn said pecking me on the lips. "It's a little unnerving"

"Is it so wrong that I couldn't stop myself from marveling at my wife's beauty? That I couldn't stop myself from wanting to close as possible to her" I said leaning up to kiss her. "If it's a crime then I'm incredibly guilty. Lock me up and throw away the key"

"Smartass, don't tempt me" Quinn chuckles seductively, eyes darkening with desire. "Just might do it but I get the feeling that wanting to be close to me is the only reason"

I bit my lip slightly, knowing that I won't be able to keep this a secret for long and I don't want to as seeing that Quinn knew that something's up after being together for six years now. She lowers herself onto of me, kissing me soundly in order to ensure that we have nothing to worry about as she wraps her strong arms around me comfortingly.

"I'm pregnant" I said after awhile.

Quinn grows silent with an emotionless expression on her face as I couldn't get a good read on her and I assume that she was shutting down on me but I couldn't be more wrong as a goofy grin spreads across her face. The business owner starts shouting loudly before doing a silly victory dance before getting tangled in the sheet, unceremoniously off of the bed as I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her. The DJ pushes herself off of the floor before taking me in her arms and spinning me around the room as our six year old daughter and eleven year old twin boy rush into the room with confused looks on their faces.

I broke the news of the babies before the whole room erupts into loud squeals, whooping, and victory dances that I know that these babies are going to be surrounded by more love than they'll know what to do with when Quinn kisses me soundly for the second time in the time span of three minutes.

"I love you Rachel Berry" Quinn said grinning.

"That's Rachel Berry-Fabray to you, Quinn Berry-Fabray but I love you too" I said kissing her cheek.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
